Killer's Heart
by Shadowhunter-Morgenstern
Summary: Will Graham has been unrest to 5 murders. His good friend, special agent Natalie Pierce doing best to free Will. It's really hard for her, because her friendship with Hannibal is going down. Natalie doesn't know what Hannibal have his mind. Will Natalie ever catch up Hannibal to prison? That's hard, because love between him & her is so complex and Natalie's ture nature be revealed.
1. Opening chapter

**Killer's Heart**

This FanFiction goes for the most part my own character aspect and it goes on the basis of episodes.

With 2 characters: FBI-agent Hazel Aiken (Studied in the past psychiatrist but it wasn't the right profession for her. Exploit it in current job. Natalie's friend. Hazel is obsessed with Tiernan Blake. Was married, but husband is dead & her baby). & Tiernan Blake (Natalie's consult detective & also he's sociopath. Know's name Basilisk, because he is cruel and killed some people and he like's to play others mind). These characters belongs to my friend, on her FanFiction but i have permission use them to my story.

Watch this FanFiction trailers on my youtube channel: TVDKatherinePierce

* * *

 _Opening_

Hannibal looked at the mirror image of meat knife and could not miss Jack of steps approaching him. He threw a knife toward to Jack, who was pulled by a breast pocket gun. The knife struck Jack's palm on the back of his hand and the gun fell to the floor. Hannibal jumped over the counter while Jack pulled the knife from the back of his hand and was evading towards the Hannibal. He dodged smooth motion, and at the same time hit the floor of the gun farther away. Jack nudged him toward the display case closets and shards of glass fell to the floor. After that, he threw Hannibal's on the floor and tied by it tie around his neck and strangled with all our might. Hannibal's body began to languish, and when Jack loosened his grip. Hannibal grabbed his side on the fragments of glass and hit the Jack's carotid artery, which retreated suddenly and headed for the pantry. He slammed the door behind him and slumped to the ground, while blood flowed rapid. Hannibal slammed against the door over and over again.

I took my gun and I went to the dimly lit house. I walked through the Lecter's dining room to the kitchen. Retarder my steps and then I stopped. Hannibal crashed into the pantry door. "Hannibal!" I exclaimed, and my gun was raised in his direction. He straightened and then turned. White shirt spotted with blood. Blood in the face, two knives in his hands. The sight made me gasping for breath, but I remained steadfast. "Where's Jack?" I asked in a whisper. "In the pantry" Hannibal replied whisper back. "I wanted to avoid goodbye. Not to see, not to say. Maybe it would have been impolite", he said and took a step closer. "Stop!" I exclaimed, and he stopped, but looked at me with suspicion. "I know what you did to me," I said, and my voice trembled slightly. "I knew you were not blind," he replied, as if would have guessed what I was saying. "Go away, so I'll let you be. If you stay, I'll kill you. Think wisely, Natalie "

I tightened my grip on the gun. "I'd rather shoot you than I let you kill anyone anymore"

Hannibal looked closely into my eyes. "I know when you're lying"

"I'll shoot," I said between my teeth for granted. He did not move anywhere. I pressed the trigger. I did not see the bullet bounce off anywhere. I pressed again and again.

"I took your bullets," Hannibal said. Out of my mouth came a little breath, which was horrified. I began to retreat and then ran out of the kitchen. I ran towards the stairs to the next floor and third. I saw him coming after me, knives still in the hands. I ran into the room and lock the door behind me. I find quickly each draw retaliation and hands hit a handful of bullets. I downloaded the gun and ran to the other door out of the room. I did not hear any steps. I came aiming ready sharply corridor. It was dark. I walked slowly towards the stairs. Peeked over the railing to the second floor and then looked back. "I found more bullets!" I yelled. I heard sounds, which resembled a glass breakage. Someone flew in the window and I turned in the direction of the stairs. I could see a small glimpse of the person who fell out of a window in the next room. Alana. Then I felt a hand of my neck, who came behind me and hold my neck grabbed a stranglehold. In the same reaction I had pressed the trigger, and the bullet splashed through the window. The gun fell out of my hand, and I grabbed my hands on his hands and tried to teareth it off. Then, the person pulled me to himself over and tilted my head up, so I could see his face. Then, my feet slipped from under me and I fell stairs down. My head thud strongly onto the floor. Steps approached. I saw Hannibal walking of stairs down, but there was no knives anymore. I had time to see his stall next to my head and then all blacked.


	2. New Will Graham

**Chapter 1: New Will Graham**

 _I'm Natalie Pierce, the FBI agent. My parents live in Chicago and my brother died a couple of years ago. His death is still unresolved. My good friend is on Baltimore prison mental hospital, arrested five murders, which he doesn't really done. I will do everything that Will Graham can be free. He's not a psychopath. I'm really worried about him and his psychiatrist, as well as my good friend Dr. Hannibal Lecter is sworn to tell me, how Will is doing. I've noticed how Hannibal looks at me, but maybe he's just worried about me, like friends are each other._

 **12 weeks earlier**

Hannibal Lecter walked from the kitchen into the dining room and holds two plates, which was really opulent doses, and he put the dish before me. "Really beautiful presentation, Dr.", I smiled. He put another plate on the opposite side of the table. "Thank you", Hannibal opened a bottle of white wine. "I feel guilty eating this" I said as he poured the wine of my glass. He chuckled a little. "I feel guilty eat everything", Hannibal moved to the opposite side and poured his glass of wine when I took my first mouthful. "I do not recognize this fish"

"It is the flounder" he said, and sat down. I took a sip of wine. "Recently I made this food to my aunt Murasaki. Equally sad signs", Hannibal said when I put my glass down. "What signs?" I asked.

"Loss", he took the first piece, and looked up at me. "This is a loss. Will is a loss, and we mourn the death"

"Will's death is Jack's fault, not yours"

"We're both to blame"

"Will be sentenced to 5 murder and Jack just one and me just one"

"You're not even accused of", Hannibal said, and I looked up at him.

"Maybe I will one day," I replied.

"You're not a killer"

"All are killers, to some extent" I said and Hannibal studying my face. I put my eyes down. "I'm still worried about Will"

"You think, that he's not guilty?"

"That's right. He couldn't have become a serial killer as soon as Garret Jacob Hobbs killed. It only remains to haunt him, really long time", I said. I felt that, for some reason, Hannibal didn't like what I said, so decided to say quickly: "But he's your patient"

* * *

Will Graham sat on the so-called cage and he was in his thoughts. Dr. Frederick Chilton sat opposite him and spoke to him. "You are now my patient, Will", Dr. Chilton said. Will smiled slightly and rolled his head. "I'm not talking to you, Frederick", he sighed. "I want to talk to Dr. Lecter", then he went back into the depths of his mind.

* * *

Hannibal sat down with his colleague opposite this house. "Will Graham has been asked to meet me. I would like to meet him. His way of thinking still fascinates me, after everything that happened"

"He still affects you. Meeting request means that he wants to manipulate you", Bedelia Du Maurier, Hannibal's psychiatrist said.

"What if I agree to meet Will?"

"It means that you want to manipulate him"

"I miss him"

"Will Graham is obsessed with you"

"He fascinates me"

"Obsessively. And he uses it to "

"Will is my friend" Hannibal said and Bedelia tilted her head.

"Why? Why is he your friend?" Bedelia asked.

"He sees his own mentality grotesque, but useful. He can't suppress nature. I admire the honesty"

"I believe that you can identify with such honesty. What you will not be able to suppress, Hannibal?" Bedelia said and Hannibal was content to smile a little. "I assume that you have become closer with Natalie Pierce, immediately after what happened to Will Graham"

"She is also my friend"

"Who will understand your true nature, Hannibal"

* * *

Will sat in his cell. "Hi, Will" , he heard someone say the other side of the bars. Will turned to look in the direction of a person. "Dr. Lecter"

"Were you in your thoughts?"

"Not anymore. I heard before my thoughts in my head, in the same tone and accent, that the words come out of my mouth"

"What about now?"

"Now ... Now inner voice sounds like you" , Will said and Hannibal didn't move. Will smiled a little. "I can't get you out inside of my head"

"Sometimes friendships violates the separation of individuals"

"You're not my friend" Will said, and stood up. He walked close to the bars. "Even the friendship between light doesn't reach us in a million years"

"You will be easier to believe that I am responsible for the murders, but to accept that you are"

"Absolutely. I also have a friend who believes that I did't do anything. That's what you did to me, is inside my head. I find it yet. I still remember, Dr. Lecter. And when I remember, there will be a reckoning"

"I believe greatly in you, Will", Hannibal smiled. "I've always believed"

"Stay away from Natalie", Will said as a warning, and then backed away.

* * *

"Unbelievable, what falls to us when we walk across the room", Hannibal said.

"Cell death teaches: Enjoying the world and give something back", Beverly Katz said while putting the sample in the bag, which was Hannibal's DNA. "I try to leave a lasting marks wherever I am", Hannibal said. "I hope you don't from your DNA", Beverly grimaced and moved to take samples from Hannibal's suits, who had a suit bag. "How long will you keep my suits?" Hannibal asked and followed her. "You should buy a new outfit", Beverly said.

"I do that so often"

"This is a mere formality. No one expects to find anything. Except, perhaps, Will Graham ", Beverly took over the sleeve of lint coat sample. "He will be disappointed", Hannibal blurted out. "Will be judged for help your evidence"

"If I can find enough", Beverly turned to look at him. "No need for reasoning, instinct, or trust", she went over to table. "It's simpler than psychiatry", Hannibal followed her. Beverly put the evidence to envelope. "Will is doing best to understand where he is and why", Hannibal said. Beverly looked at him. "You were supposed to protect him"

"By himself?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes", Beverly said, and then smiled. "I'm not angry to you. Not any more than myself. We don't anyone noticed it, whatever it was. It's"

"We all do not have a suspect"

"You're not a suspect. You are a new Will Graham", I heard Beverly say when I arrived to research room. "Found while the bodies of Rockville. Jack is waiting for us", I said and then looked in the direction of Hannibal. "I heard that you take Will's place"

"Of course", Hannibal said. "You got something on your mind, right?"

"Where did you know that?" Laughed.

Hannibal shrugged. "We've been friends for some time"

"I thought that if you wanted to take my place temporarily"

"Where are you going?"

"Meet Will", I told Hannibal and nodded. "Agree" He replied. "Tell Will for my greetings"

"Yeah, I will", I replied. "Welcome to solving crimes, Dr. Lecter," I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

I arrived at the Baltimore prison mental hospital and I was led over to Will's cell.

"Hi, Will", I said. Will turned to look at me. I was able to read in his face that he was scared something recently. "Natalie", he said my name and was relieved to see me. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "I don't know. I think I just remember what Hannibal Lecter did to me, but hardly anyone believes in me", he said.

"Tell me" I asked.

"He stuffed that ear down to my throat. He's guilty for this, what happened to me", Will got up and walked bars will create close to me.

"You have to be really sure before I tell Jack"

"What do you think of him? Hannibal?"

"Before I came here, he told me to say his greetings" I tell. Will snorted.

"He can go to hell", he said. I expected that response. "What do you think of him?"

"I don't know. I think he's not longer affect so guilty", I said.

"Do you believe that I'm guilty?"

"You're not guilty" I protested.

Will frowned. "What is going on between you and him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Will looked away and muttered, Damn - word.

"What now?" I asked when Will turned back to me.

"I told him to stay away from you, but I got only provoke against him. He's manipulating you, Natalie!"

"Wait, He was here?" I looked closely to Will.

"I asked Chilton to meet with him and threw the reasons for his neck"

"What if, he's not guilty?"

"He is guilty! Where your suspicions of Hannibal disappeared?"

I gaze my look down to Will. "The trial is tomorrow"

"Then me sentenced to death", Will continued and I looked up at him.

"No. You get free " assured.

"You have to be really careful", Will asked.

"I am" I said.

"What's your status will be this time?"

"Do not make me laugh", I said and Will began to smile a little. "Really", I said and he stabilized his smile. Then I started to smile and laughed. Will looked my face and began to laugh. "Status? What do you imagined, Will? That I have been dating with Hannibal Lecter?" I laughed.

"No, really. I asked seriously", Will held back laughter.

"We're just friends", I assured.

"I hope so", Will said, and looked at the ground. I heard the buzzer sound and the doors opened end of the corridor. It was for me a sign that I should leave.

"I have to go", I said to Will.

"I know", he replied and went back to sit on the bed.

"See you tomorrow" I said and Will replied as well. Then left cell behind me and I turned my back. I walked into the end of the hallway and Will stayed behind me.


	3. The Trial

**The Trial**

Jack Crawford stood opposite Will's cell. "Hi, Will"

Will turned his gaze to Jack. "Hi, Jack" he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to remember who you were. The man, whose class I stepped months ago"

"I remember that man. I only have my memories. Think about how wonderful it's to find a completely new memorial", Will said, and was silent for a moment. "I was almost certain that Hannibal Lecter did this to me. Doubt is a funny thing. I was not able to prove any myself or others that Hannibal is guilty. I didn't even have memories"

"Do you have something now? Have you remembered something?"Jack asked.

"I am" Will nodded.

"It does not matter"

"It is to me" Will said, and walked close to the bars. "He did it so well. Evidence was not much, but just enough to convince you to"

"We will investigate your claim about Dr. Lecter. Thoroughly. We went through every single one of the garment and fiber. We took his DNA and fingerprints. We could not find anything", Jack listed. "You stood by Cassie Boyle's body, and you imagined yourself"

"I described Hannibal Lecter"

"I don't want to listen to this anymore"

"I'm not your intelligent psychopath" Will said. Jack looked at the ground. "Good-bye, Will" Jack started to walk end of the hallway. "You may not believe me now. But you will", Will said after him.

* * *

"I'll tell you a quiet FBI the instructor, who was asked to draw up a psychological profile of the murder. Garret Jacob Hobbs. He killed women that looked like his daughter. He killed them and ate them. Will Graham understood how he thought. He shot Hobbs, when this cut to her daughter's throat. Will Graham saved Abigail Hobbs, but the profile on her father was so realistic that he couldn't forget it. Unconscious Will Graham killed four more women. Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schuur, Georgia Madchen, and Abigail Hobbs were his victims. He saved Abigail Hobbs from his father, but not himself. He killed Abigail and ate her. At least he ate Abigail's ear. That's what happened to Abigail Hobbs, is traumatized Will's head bowels of the earth, or so he pretends. You should know more about Will Graham. He has a great visual memory. He understands the people extremely well, and I would say that he is the smartest person in this room. He is able to create a psychological profile, is quite different from the murder of the time. Such, which would become his alibi", Wendy Vega, told the background about Will. I watched on the big screen to rotate a series of images of dead victims and, ultimately, the slide show ends Abigail Hobbs bloody ear. I looked at Will's back of the head. Beside him sat his lawyer. Hazel Aiken sat on my right and my left sat Hannibal Lecter. "The prosecution calls Agent Jack Crawford" Wendy said, and Jack walked in the courtroom. He sat down on the wittness site. "Was Will Graham qualified for field work?" Wendy began by asking him. "Under supervision" Jack replied.

"He knew how to think like a murderer?"

"He was able to think of anyone as"

"Sounds like a super criminal", Wendy blurted out. "Five terrible murders" she walked over to the table, which had millions of different evidence. "More than 40 evidence tells us that Graham is able to think like a murderer, because he is a murderer."

"Will Jack really give up?" Hazel said quietly to me. I observed Jack's face when he looked directly at us down. "I don't know" I replied. "His work didn't bother him. Will Graham enjoyed their work to provide protection when carrying out crimes", Wendy continued with her back facing the Jack.

"I don't think that's true" Jack said. Became quiet. Wendy turned to the Jack. "Agent Crawford?"

"Will hated his work every moment. Hated it. He didn't make. And I, I forced him to work", Jack told and Wendy walked towards him. "Why he didn't stopped?" She asked.

"Because he saved lives!" Jack exclaimed. "Many people warned me that I might break the Will by putting pressure on. I didn't ignored the warnings. And here we are", he said. The time ended and the hall began to empty the break.

* * *

"What Jack Crawford drink?" Will's lawyer, Leonard Brauer said. "I send him an expensive bottle, no matter what."

"He said that he had made me crazy", Will said.

"He gave an introduction to your defense" Leonard said, and they brought him a letter. He opened it and the ear fell out on the table. "I think I opened your mail" he said to Will.

* * *

Research Room on the table was laid out bloody ear. "Shrunken blood vessels, the ear is cut to less than 48 hours ago" Brian Zeller said. "Before the start of the trial" Beverly blurted out. "It was not Will" I said between it. "The ear is clean. The shell is just a transmitter and a lawyer's fingerprints", said Jimmy Price. "We know that Will didn't do it" Beverly said, and glanced next to the Jack. "The timing is deliberate. Shall be replaced had to submit at the beginning of the trial", Jack said. "With such a gift is of great importance" Hannibal said behind me. "Gift from whom?" Jack asked. "Will claims that someone else is guilty" Hannibal said. "He said that it's you" Jack took the words out of my mouth. "Maybe he was half right" Hannibal said, and I glanced at him. "The new suspect?" I said questioningly toward to Jack. "Perhaps" he said.

* * *

The trial continued. "The prosecution calls Freddie Lounds" Wendy said, and Freddie Lounds walked to witness site. My God, how I hated that woman. "Would you describe your relationship with Abigail Hobbs?" Wendy asked. "We were very close. I helped to write a book about his father", the red-haired woman said. "You talk to Abigail about Will Graham?" Wendy asked.

"Abigail told me that he believed that Will Graham wanted to kill and eat her" Freddie said. "What the hell?" The words ran away from the Hazel's mouth irritated tone. "That bitch is lying" I said to her quietly.

"She was right. I should have listen to her", Freddie said.

"You blame yourself for her death?" Wendy asked.

"I blame Will Graham" Freddie said, and I was appalled even more.

"Thank you" Wendy said. "Your turn" she said to Will's lawyer.

"Miss Lounds" Leonard said, stood up and took out a folder. "How many times you have been summoned for defamation?"

Freddie was silent for a moment. "Six times" she said quietly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Six" Freddie repeated more clearly.

"Six. How many times have you fit a thing?"

"Six"

"Six" Leonard repeated after reading the folder. "Thank you. No more questions", he said when the judge glared at him. "The prosecution calls Dr. Frederick Chilton" Wendy said, and Chilton sat down on a witness site. "Will Graham has not been diagnosed. He does not agree to testing" Chilton told a starter. "He has built a true nature-person covering for. Not even Jack Crawford could not see past it.", He added. "But did you see?" Wendy asked.

"We didn't have a personal relationship which is manipulated. I have examined him and prosecute crimes impartially. These murders are well thought out and managed. Confused man presented by Will could not make them. The man does not exist", Chilton said.

"So you don't agree with encephalitis sufficient reason?" Wendy asked.

"The disease was under control with the assistance of a neurologist. Will murdered him" Chilton said, and Wendy turned to the Will and looked at his lawyer. "Is Will Graham intelligent psychopath?"

"To him that Will Graham has not yet even have a name," Chilton said, and Wendy turned to look at him. "He'll kill systematically and kill again if the opportunity should not" Chilton said. "Thank you, Dr. Chilton", Wendy said. "Your turn", she said to the lawyer and left side. Leonard got up and walked over to Chilton. "Dr. Chilton, Will Graham helped the FBI catch the murderers. Is not that inconsistent with the cold-blooded murderer? "He asked a question about Chilton. "Is not. Will subjects, driven by his vanity and whim. He has a high opinion of his own intelligence. So he grabbed the other murderers prove to be smarter. Saving a life is as thrilling as its deprivation. He has nice to play God", Dr. Chilton rise up at witness site and started to walk towards the door. I looked for a long time the witness place until I got up and I felt Hazel take my hand. I went in spite off the hall, as Chilton made me boil. "How dare you?" I said uncouth to Dr. Chilton's back. He stopped and turned. "Agent Pierce" he said. None of the other was not in the hallway. "Are you waiting for Will's guilty of murder?" I asked, lifting up my eyebrowns.

"My goodness", Chilton chuckled. "Everything I said was true"

"It wasn't" I protested against. "I've known Will's longer than you. He is your newest patient. Will isn't a murderer"

"Maybe you'd better actually to prove it to others" Chilton said. I walked closer to him. "I will do that", I said. "Maybe you're Copycat" I added. Chilton looked hurt. "My consulting detective it could certainly find out. He's creepy, so I would suggest you not to offend him" I said.

"Are you threatening me?" Chilton blinked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter to me, how you understand that" I replied.

"I took that as a threat"

"You should go"

"Do not be disappointed if your friend is a murderer"

"He's not!" I exclaimed. I saw Hannibal's come out the courtroom. He looked at me and Chilton. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Agent Pierce can't very well" Chilton said, and flashed imperceptible smile for me. He messing up with me. Inside me is boiling. "I can very well" I replied, and flashed Chilton like a smile.

"Natalie, I think-" Hannibal started and took a step closer.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" I exclaimed, interrupting him.

"Perhaps you can continue your conversation later if it was important" Hannibal said calmly.

"Dr. Lecter is absolutely right" Chilton said proud tone.

"Just run away, you bastard" I said between my teeth to Chilton. Chilton seemed that would be saying something offensive to me, but he nodded his head for Hannibal and then walked away without saying anything anymore.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I exclaimed, and looked very irritated to Hannibal. Jack entered the hall and looked at me and Hannibal. "Need free?" Jack asked me. I turned my eyes to him. "I don't. I'm fine" I said.

"Maybe he could take one day off" Hannibal said behind me.

"Shut up" I snap to him.

"I'll take her to calm down" Hannibal said, and he grabbed my arm, but I pulls out of his grip. "I'm fine!" I yelled. Jack looked at me with raised eyebrows and Hannibal was calm. "Dr. Lecter-" Jack began. "I understood" Hannibal replied. They exchanged gaze and then I looked Jack. I lifted my fingers for him. "Don't think that. I'm healthy, I don't need to psychiatry" I said. "I think that Dr. Lecter could take you as a patient" Jack said, countervailing and repeat my eyebrowns raised. "And why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because Will's incident upset you greatly" Jack waved his hands. "Jack is right. Your nerves are really tight" Hannibal said, and it seemed that he just use the professional self.

"That's delighted a lot" I sighed. Jack looked at me demanding. "All right!" I replied his face. "Just one day off" I said.

* * *

"Defender invites Agent Natalie Pierce" Will's lawyer asked for and I sat down to witness site. "I tell the truth and only the truth" I repeated the opening words by pressing the palms outstretched statute book. Will was the opposite. I found him to be really pale, but he was cheering up when he saw me. "Will you tell little about Will Graham?" Leonard asked. "Will Graham is my one of the most trusted friends and colleagues. He went away from its path, After shooting Garret Jacob Hobbs, but I didn't see in him a killer, only the first kill to be frightened man" I told. "Your turn" Leonard said to Wendy. "How can you assume that he is not a killer?" Wendy asked. "Because he's not" I replied sharply. "Will Graham is an intelligent psychopath" Wendy said. My nerves began to fail. I saw Hannibal's looking at me from the crowd demanding. "He is intelligent, but not a psychopath. Someone wants to frame him" I told trying to scream, but I was able to meet tight. "Who?" Wendy asked. "Frame has sent a hint today. The police ear and It was impossible to Will be involved in it"

"Is Mr Graham guilty or not guilty?" Wendy asked.

"Not guilty" I said sharply.

"Thank you, Agent Pierce" she said, and I left witness site. I went back to my seat next to Hazel. "Went well" she told me. "Defender calls Dr. Hannibal Lecter" Leonard asked, and Hannibal left my side and went to witness site. "Good day, doctor" Leonard said, and walked next to the witness site. "Would you describe your relationship with Will Graham?" Leonard asked. "Jack Crawford asked me to oversee the Will, being while working. I was not his psychiatrist" Hannibal said. "What are you, then you were?" Leonard asked. "I was supposed to balance him. I have brought him disappointment" Hannibal said and looked at the Will. "In what way?" Leonard asked. "I could conclude was due to Will's state of mental illness, or stress caused by work. I made a mistake when I did not believe in his innocence. That changed when the servant of the law was murdered"

"How do you know that Dr. Lecter?"

"Jack Crawford consult to me with regard to the case" Hannibal nodded his head towards Jack. "He wanted the killer profile"

"Do you believe, then, that this murder carried out by the same person who carried out these other murders?" Leonard asked. "Profile does not constitute proof, but an opinion"

"Hearing chair" Wendy lacked speech. "I will allow the question" the judge replied.

"Thank you" Leonard said.

"The crime is worrying parallels" Hannibal said.

"Will accusing you of murder, of which he is accused, but still prove here tonight" Leonard looked at Hannibal from Will.

"Will not subject remained accept the murders as separate crimes. When the human mind is confronted with the possibility of acts, it is seeking alternatives, which believe"

"Can't blame him for it?"

"I don't. Will Graham has been and will always be my friend" Hannibal said.

"Your turn" Leonard said and looked prosecutors by half.

"Dr. Lecter, what was the cause of death of the servant of the right to murder?" Wendy asked.

"A bullet to the heart" Hannibal said.

"And what was the cause of death of the alleged victims by Will Graham?"

"Mutilation"

"It is very far from a bullet" Wendy said and changed glances with Hazel.

"No murderer can not murder always exactly the same way" Hannibal said.

"Witness to establish conclusions on personal feeling. Those are two completely different killer" Wendy said.

"Similarities have enough defense to justify" Leonard lacked speech.

"This is no excuse, Mr. Brauer" the judge said.

"Thank you" Wendy thanked.

"Opinions Related removed from the minutes" the judge said, and ended the right to take a break.

* * *

I was walking across the courtroom direction the next morning. I'm not supposed to be at work, but still something has happened. I was really early in the move. I noticed that Tiernan Blake is coming after me and he was going the same direction as me. "Where were you yesterday?" I asked him. "Today it's my turn counter-witness" he replied. "And I should not be at work today" I said as I would have talked to myself. "Why not?" Tiernan wondered. "Jack ordered me off on this day, because I foam too much Will's oriented. And instead of work free day is holy to the fact that I'm Dr. Lecter's psychiatric office" I factor. I noticed Tiernan looking at me because look, that would mean that I bluff. "Yes, I'm crazy. Wipe that look off your face" I said. "Do you want to snoop Dr. Chilton things?" I asked. "I would argue that he's a Copycat"

"Did you tell him that he is a Copycat?" Tiernan repeated.

"As long as I told him, but now it seems to me that I was to some extent right. At least he's hiding something" I said, and then stopped at the courtroom doors open for women. Tiernan came to a halt beside me. The judge was suspended from the ceiling with chains, and next to him was horizontal. In another vessel, heart and brain another. The head was open and eyes bound. "Nice" Tiernan murmured. "He was murdered in his office, and moved here on display" Jack told his side to Hannibal. Brian and Jimmy tooks images of the body. I stopped Hannibal's side and Tiernan went ahead of me still take a look at the body in more detail. "There is no right except for the blind, also heartless and brainless. How the killer got close? "Hannibal asked. "No signs of a struggle. Mutilation took place after death" Tiernan explained. "Shot in the chest. The entry wound is not visible, because the heart was removed" Brian said. "Top ulcer can be found. The killer took a bullet with it" Jimmy said. "As a sign of victory" Hannibal blurted out. "So the trial ends here, and it begins all over again" I said and then looked uneasily to Jack. "What did I say. Will is innocent. The killer moves free while Will is sitting innocent in prison"

"The killer wants to save Will's or move his sentence" Jack concluded, and then took the body to me. "You don't have work today" he blurted out.

"Yeah" I replied. "But I'm here"

"And then we can go" Hannibal blurted out to me.

"Nice. Do not bore me " I told him and he laughed.

"I can be sure that this will not happen"


	4. Catch you

**Catch you**

Beverly stood opposite Will's cell. "You have luck. The trial is taking a break, because the judge has been murdered" she said. Will walked closer to her. "Do you know who the murderer might be?" Beverly asked. "I know" Will replied. "Do not say Hannibal Lecter" Beverly said in frustration. "I say Hannibal Lecter" Will said.

"Don't you stop that already?"

"I don't ask a blind faith. I ask to prove it"

"Hannibal Lecter has no reason ..."

"Exactly, no other reason than your own fun and curiosity"

"It is difficult to prove" Beverly said, and Will turned his gaze elsewhere. "Okay, I'm looking for clever details of the body, although it has been studied thoroughly, but I don't find Hannibal"

"The main thing that you are looking for" Will turned his gaze back to Beverly. "Look you there, I'm looking for here" Will said and backed away.

* * *

I sat across from Hannibal in his office. "What if we begin from when your brother died" he said. I pucker browns. "How did you know that my brother is dead?"

"Your listing reads" he told and showed me a glimpse of the folder containing papers.

I looked at my hands. I had a difficult start to talk about my brother. I have not been able to speak to him after his death. "It was a shock"

"How do you feel when he's gone?"

"Empty" I replied. "When I arrived at the crime scene and identified the body of my brother ..." I looked at Hannibal. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Talking to your brother's death is a good start. It's part of a background factor, which is why you have a huge concern about Will's case"

"Leg was missing from the body" I said.

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know, but it was cut surgically"

"Is it the case, therefore, still in progress?"

"It was suspended because the case was too difficult to solve. It happened before Will came to the Academy"

* * *

Will sat back in his cage and Tri. Chilton sat in chair farther away him. "I'll make you the same offer as the Beverly Katz" Will said, looking Chilton. "You know what it is. You have recorded our conversation. Or are we pretend that you haven't recorded?"

"What is 'it' is, what you are offering in return 'it'?" Chilton asked.

"I am a popular topic of discussion among psychiatrists" Will said and Chilton laughed. He stood up. "I told my diagnosis on the witness stand. Personality disorder, neurosis ... They are a lie" he said and walked closer to Will. "Even if it were true, I'd be an interesting psycho" Will said. "And hard to manipulate. Agent Crawford, and Dr. Bloom wounded bird. Did I forget to mention the Agent Pierce? She was yesterday really crusty on top. And I miss a psychopath triumvirate. The charm and determination" Chilton walked around Will. "Charm may have a different opinion"

"So I'm either a psychopath or delusional. Or maybe I'm right kind of Hannibal Lecter. Are not you curious?" Will looked at Chilton.

"Will you let me test you?" He asked.

"Test me?" Will laughed. "Do all the tests. You will become an expert Will Graham's mind. You live in a wing of years"

"What about Dr. Lecter?"

"Should not you be the only psychiatrist, Dr. Chilton?"

"Ideally"

"Let's barter" Will said and stuffed his hands outside the cage to the space. Chilton retreated slightly. "Don't talk to mine therapy with Hannibal Lecter. Tell him that you've decided that my cause don't belong to him" Will smiled. "I am now an exclusive your caring"

* * *

Will sat in another cell, but a separate chair. "Before submitting a question I want to make sure that you tell the truth when answering" Chilton said, and put Will's next to a note on the table. "What is that?" He asked. "Consent. You agree to be interviewed medicated. You, me and a wonderful amobarbital" Chilton said, and the left side of Will's nurse put the needle in his palm on his back. "Do you find language of my position?" Will asked when the drug began to flow into his veins. "The drug is authorized for the treatment of psychotic patients" Chilton said. "What the drug to the patient causes the loss of memory?"

"Protein synthesis, which transmits the memories of long-term memory, may be suspended, but will require tools and skills. And the unusual ... "

"Is it necessary Lecter subjects, tools and skills?"

"Dr. Lecter is open to unusual methods of treatment"

"I wonder how it came to speech. Did your share unusual stories?" Will asked, Chilton handed him a pen and consent. "Sign this" he smiled slightly, and Will was signed. After Chilton launched strobe. "I want you to draw a clock to me" he heard Dr. Hannbial Lecter say, and he saw this face to stab a syringe Will's arm. "Did Dr. Lecter session of medicinal products ... " he heard Chilton asking. "Strobe get neurons to work at the same time" Will heard Hannibal to tell, and he saw that he was sitting in his office. Next to the table was correctly drawn on the clock, but strobe flashing numbers were transferred elsewhere. "The dispute chord can change your thinking way" Dr. Lecter's voice echoed Will's away. He was dizzy. "Will?" He heard the sound of Chilton and Will came back to reality. "He caused the seizures. He promoted their creation. Memory Breaks, missing periods ... It was planned" Will said. "Only photosensitive epilepsy suffer from brain receives scenes" Chilton repaired. "Or some other equally serious. For example, brain inflammation" Will blurted out. "It would be extremely unusual form of therapy" Chilton blurted out in confusion.

"So I would be" Will replied.

* * *

I looked at the large window down when Hannibal's car disappeared from the yard. I had agreed to stay here to wait for the time when he's looked after his meeting with Will. I started walking around the office, because I wanted to find out, I could find no evidence that Lecter would be to blame, such as Will said. I could not touch anything because I did not have rubber gloves included, I would leave without them my fingerprints everywhere, which I have studied.

* * *

Hannibal was waiting at the empty cells. His would be scheduled to meet Will. "Dr. Lecter" Chilton said behind him and he turned. "Well, this embarrassing. Did not you get my message?" Asked Chilton and Lecter seemed to ask the hallway. "Canceled the appointments with Will"

"Is everything all right?" Hannibal asked.

"I can explain. Shall we go?" Chilton suggested and turn. Hannibal was going his predecessor. "Will's treatment is a very sensitive stage. I don't want to confuse him any more" Chilton told reporters as he left Hannibal formations. "Confused? Does he not an intelligent psychopath? "Hannibal wondered, and pretended to be surprisingly well, but Chilton looked at him skeptically. "It's, but my opinion is shaped at all times. In connection with medicine conversation revealed information that is relevant to the treatment"

"What kind of information?"

"Will Graham suffers from several illnesses. Disease continuum with the neurological mechanisms vary. Some are natural, others inflicted" Chilton paused and looked at Hannibal.

"Inflicted? Caused by whom?" Hannibal asked.

"Did you ever light stimulation of your care?"

"Neurorehabilitation light stimulation is the basic method"

"It overloads his vision centers. It caused seizures, loss of time, memory blackouts. It seems almost strategically"

"Do you think it was intentional?"

"When we were talking about behavior modification, you were very curious to hear me saying anything ourselves"

"I didn't have to say"

"I wonder whether you are at all times sought to manipulate the use of Will"

Hannibal was silent for a moment. "That is a bold accusation, Frederick"

"You're not the only one who is accused of driving a patient's murder. We gotta stick together"

* * *

I gave up the search for evidence, and I sat down on a chair. I sighed deeply. I grabbed my phone and texting to Tiernan: _Did you take the job?_

The answer came immediately: _I look forward to his office._

I heard the door open and Hannibal walked in. "How's Will?" I asked.

"Much better" he replied.

* * *

Tiernan sat in a leather chair. Dr. Chilton walked into his office and coffee mug fell out of his hand. "Who are you? How did you get in?" Chilton asked, startled after seeing Tiernan. "On your door was wide open" Tiernan said bored, but he was amused Chilton reaction. "Who are you?" Chilton stressed. "Tiernan Blake" Tiernan said, and rolled pen in his hand. "Who?" Chilton asked gently. "Agent Pierce's consulting detective" Tiernan glared at Chilton. Chilton's eyes expanded slightly. "I thought she was joking" he said and Tiernan chuckled. "Agent Pierce will never be joking, if she speaks something about me"

"I'm not a murderer, if you think that" Chilton said.

"You're a suspect" Tiernan said seriously and rise up.

"Agent Pierce threatened me"

"Do you think I care?" Tiernan looked at Chilton warnings of expression. Chilton took a long time Tiernan. "So she hired a sociopath"

"Oh, Dr. Chilton" Tiernan laughed. "What is Agent Pierce told you on the last end of the debate? I can guess that there is nothing nice. She said ..." Tiernan looked questioningly at Chilton.

"I know this trick. I have one in my care a psychopath. Sociopath does not fool me" Chilton said. Tiernan frowned. "No, she said approximately", then he slapped his hands together. "Well, what does it matter. I don't have the time nor the interest to talk uninteresting things that comes your mouth" he said, and Chilton looked with dismay. "What if you would go" Chilton blurted morose tone. "I was actually going" Tiernan said and walked close to the door. He was really close to Chilton. "When I said that you are a suspect, I meant it. This doesn't stop here" Tiernan said an emphasis. "If I was you, Maybe I don't think that" Chilton said. "What do you mean?" Tiernan interest was aroused. "Tell Agent Pierce that the suspect is Will's a former psychiatrist. He has tried to modify the use of the Will" Chilton told and retreated a couple of steps. Tiernan looked anxiously Chilton, until opened the door and stepped outside the room. Chilton had pulled the door shut behind him, but Tiernan turned. "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Chilton" he said, and slammed his fist Chilton's face. Chilton roared and blood flowed from his nose. "Hopefully, I stayed in your mind" Tiernan said and then went out to the Baltimore prison mental hospital.

* * *

The door opened, and I was saying something, but I saw Tiernan coming in. He had a strange look on his face. "I found some interesting things about Dr. Chilton. He had thought you jokingly my visit, but- "

"Tiernan?" I snaps at him twist is: be silent. I saw Hannibal glance at both of us. "I apologize if I interrupted, Dr. Lecter" Tiernan said.

"In fact, our conversation was ending" Hannibal said.

"That's very good" I said.

"I smote him in the face" Tiernan said.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because he's an asshole" he replied, and laughed.

"Well, he hardly wants to see you anymore" I said.

"He can't get rid of me easily" he replied.

"Why don't you could just call me or put a message?" I asked.

"I'm too tired" Tiernan said, and returned to the outside of the door.

"Tiernan, wait" I said and stood up. I put on my coat, and quickly looked Hannibal, who closed his notebook. "Don't tell Jack anything what Tiernan explained"

"I do have a duty of confidentiality. Why would I do?"

"I went to claim the Dr. Chilton that he's Copycat"

Hannibal raised his eyebrow. "You said? Is he?"

"I don't know yet, but he's a suspect, so keep away from him" I said. "But my mind is doing well, thank you"

"I'm glad that I could be helpful" Hannibal blurted out quietly.

"Natalie" I heard Tiernan saying tensely at the door. His patience was exhausted. Hannibal glanced in the direction Tiernan. "I gotta go," and I said. "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow," Hannibal replied in her voice slightly amused. I was walking out behind Tiernan.

"So what did you find?" I asked him.

"Nothing" Tiernan said.

"You said that you expect to find something" I protested.

"I found information which he revealed to me" Tiernan said. "He claimed that he's not a suspect. He claimed Dr. Lecter, that he would have modified the use of Will's deliberately"

I looked confused to Tiernan for a long time. Will has accused Hannibal a long time. When I visited him before the trial, he said that he remembered what happened to him. "Do you believe it?" Tiernan said after a long silence. "I think what Will said, and those sound like Will's words"

* * *

"Are you saying that Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper?" Beverly asked, seated opposite to Will. "I will say that he's also the Chesapeake Ripper" Will said, and tried to brandish his arms, but the handcuffs prevented. "Was kidneys removed surgically?"

"Yes" Beverly said.

"Dr. Lecter was a surgeon"

"I know. I asked him in the morning to consult the autopsy"

Will was confused. "What?" He frowned. "If you called him an ulterior motive in mind, he knows it"

"He led me to the evidence creates"

"Lack of evidence creates!"

"He placed the bait, Beverly. He's toying with you. Go to Jack's and tell all"

"I can't tell anything to Jack without proof"

"Stay away from Hannibal Lecter" Will insisted every word.

"Chesapeake Ripper took the surgical victory signs. If Hannibal is the Ripper, what will he do with them?"

Will was silent for a moment. "He ... eat them" he said, and the thought sickened him.

* * *

Beverly was going to Jack's office, but he wasn't there. She saw Brian's going over. "Hey, have you seen Jack?" She asked.

"Something happened to his wife. Dr. Lecter called the hospital" Brian said.

"Is Mrs. Crawford okay?"

"He didn't tell me"

Beverly nodded. "Is Hannibal in the hospital?"

"Yes" Brian replied.

* * *

Beverly broke quickly Dr. Lecter's house, because she knew this to be in the hospital. Beverly headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, but didn't find anything suspicious there. Then she broke into the basement. Tables of household appliances, but Beverly attention was drawn to a cold room. He opened it and looked dazed for a moment hermetically pocketed meats. He looked at them in more detail. Will Graham spoke entirely true. Beverly grabbed the bag containing the body of a missing kidney. "Catch you" she said quietly to herself, and put the bag in the adjacent table. Her hand hit the next glass, and she managed to quickly to prevent it from falling to the floor. But the wine had managed to spill into the wooden floor. Beverly looked at the line segment, which fell between the wood-based panels. He was able to guess that the layer below was a secret. He found the stairs that led to the last basement level. She held in one hand handgun loaded and another flashlight. Beverly was horrified to appear in the light of a flashlight. She found light switch and weighed about it. The vision that she could not describe, shocked her. "Oh, my God" she whispered. Then she glanced over her shoulder and turned. Dr. Lecter was standing in front of her. Beverly looked at him for a long time, until the raised hand in their weapons. In the same reaction Hannibal moved and turned off the lights. Beverly Katz triggered by a bullet.


	5. The Trap

**The trap**

I had just bitten off the last piece of my bread when the phone rang. The caller was Jack. "Tell me" I answered the phone and took a sip of coffee in the morning. At the same time I shutter laptop in front of me. "Meet me at the observatory" Jack said. I pucker browns. "What's there?"

"Freddie Lounds called to have seen something there. I'm already on the way"

I drank my coffee end. "Okay. See you there" I said, and I finished the call.

* * *

I drive on the Observatory yard where the cars were nearby. I get up the car and I went to go after Jack. "Send someone else, Jack" Freddie Lounds stopped him when I was out of earshot. "The victim is one of yours" Freddie said, but Jack continued his way to inside. I walked past Freddie and I look at her once and I followed Jack inside. When I got inside, Jack was stopped. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I looked shocked to appear. I knew the victim immediately. Beverly Katz. The body in the pieces.

* * *

"Nine a clock this morning I got a call from Freddie Lounds. On the basis of an anonymous tip she found a woman's body and immediately contacted my office. I was among the first to spot with Agent Pierce. The victim has been identified our colleague, Special Agent Beverly Katz. She is remembered for all FBI offices, so that her sacrifice will never be forgotten. That's all" Jack finished his speech and pressed his gaze down. So did the rest of the room by agents.

* * *

Will sat in the interrogation room and his opposite was Jack, who told Beverly appropriate, and next to him sat Dr. Alana Bloom. Will could see Beverly's shadow standing next to her. "I want to see her" Will said.

* * *

Will arrived at the crime scene with Jack. Will looked at the front of the reflected shock and Jack left the scene. Will closed his face palms. "You said that you interpret as evidence. So interpret now" he heard the sound of Beverly in his head and his palms flashed down. Will closed his eyes and took place in the murderer's perspective. Beverly's body was piled up together. Will stood opposite the Beverly, and walked slowly toward her. He touched the right palm on her cheek and walked behind Beverly. Then he pressed his palms tightly Beverly windpipe. "Strangled in Beverly Katz" Will said, and Beverly tried to break free from his grasp and looked straight Will. "I look at her straight in the eye. She knows me. And I know her. Double squeeze out of her in a professional manner" Beverly's body began to languish. "She loses consciousness" Beverly's body to hinge on the ground. "Freezer her body. Cold to maintain her shape, so that I can dissect her better. Like cut a stone" Will started the saw and pushed slowly Beverly body toward the blade. "Her parts will break down, piece by piece. Just like a crime scene" Beverly's body was divided into parts in front of Will. "This is my design. I don't leave after me useful evidence. But she found something. She found me. Her finds are already gone. What I took from her?" Will opened his eyes. Jack walked beside Will. "It was Chesapeake Ripper" he said. "By having the Ripper and Copycat" Will explained. "It's the same murderer. Two mask. Beverly helped me to see it"

"Help me to see it" Jack asked.

"She was looking for the connection between the Copycat and Ripper"

"Do you think she found it?" Jack asked, and both looked at the body.

"Something she found. Where were you last night?"

"At the hospital with my wife"

"I told Beverly to come to you. She had to tell you all that she knew. Instead, she went in search of evidence. She met the Ripper last night, Jack. She lacks certainly organs. The murderer took the victory mark"

"Who is he, Will?"

Will was silent for a long time. "Beverly found her own connection to the Ripper. You have to find your own, Jack"

"Then why I brought you here?" Jack looked Will.

"That I could say good-bye" Will said, and swallowed his sorrow and anger.

* * *

I stood in the research room capacity with Jack, Jimmy and Brian. In front of us were each container Beverly's body parts. "Beverly isn't your responsibility. You should mourn, not to do this" Jack said to Jimmy. "We are not going to escape this, Jack. Beverly didn't flee" Jimmy replied. Jack nodded his head. "Good"

"I reviewed the autopsy report. All not have been found by Beverly", Brian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The kidney was placed into her when she was already dead" Brian showed on the table of the kidneys. "I did a DNA test. Kidney belong to the painter. James Gray"

"James Gray's murderer, therefore, was murdered Beverly and changed the kidneys?" Jack asked.

"We just have to find Beverly's kidneys, so we can find the murderer" Brian said. I got a suspicion immediately and I left. "Where are you going?" Jack asked after me. "To speak Will" I said over my shoulder, and left the research room.

* * *

I seat in the interrogation room waiting for Will. The door opened and the guards brought him to sit opposite me. Then we stayed alone in the room. "In Beverly's body, all wasn't her. Kidney set into her when she was already dead" I told.

"Are not they Beverly's?" Will asked.

"They belong to the painter, James Grey" I told.

"You have a suspicion. That's why you came here" Will said, and I was able to predicting the triumph in his voice.

"When Beverly's kidneys can be found, can also be found the killer" I said.

"It will not be so easy"

"I know. The murderer is a surgeon"

"Dr. Lecter was a surgeon" Will replied. "The murderer strangled Beverly professional touch and thereafter freeze her and chopped her to pieces. Are you sure that it's him?"

"I'm sure, but I'm not quite sure" I said.

"You have to figure it out for yourself, such as Jack" Will said.

For me, brought the letter, which was my name. I looked Will under my brows. I opened the letter and read it. Slowly I lifted my gaze to Will. "It's from Hannibal. He wants to dine with me today"

"He entices you to fall into the trap" Will said immediately. "It's a trap, Natalie"

"This is scary, really, if he's the Chesapeake Ripper and Copycat" I said.

"He's going to kill you, if you go there"

"If Beverly went to Lecter's house and she found something, then I have to find it, what she found and catch Hannibal"

"You are going to commit suicide" Will rolled his head.

"I'm a great shooter"

"It isn't enough"

"I will go there" I decided.

"You not going there" Will argued against.

"Who else can go there if Jack didn't know that?"

Will sighed. "I'll be careful" I assured him, and I got up. I went to the door. "Natalie" Will said, and the door opens, I turned to look at him. "Keep in mind that he's an intelligent psychopath"

* * *

I walk inside the Lecter's house. I left my coat on the rack and started to walk to the kitchen. I saw him in action in the work. He shone a pan. "You came early, Natalie" he blurted out after noticing me. I could suspect what was in the pot. "I guess you surprised" I said. "Do you want something for while waiting? Tea?" He asked. "Sure" I said, and Hannibal glanced at me, until it started to prepare tea. In a frying pan fry something and I looked at it in more detail, but I didn't went closer. I could no longer clear what it could have been. "So you left early from work?" Hannibal asked. I took off my gaze immediately from the pan. He had his back to me. "I don't really bear to be there today, very long time" I replied. "I'm sorry, what happened to Beverly Katz" Hannibal said, and handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you" I said after I received the cup and took a sip of tea. "Beverly's body was missing kidney" I told and looked at how Hannibal would react to this. In no way! "Missing?" Hannibal wondered and I took the next sip of tea. "The kidney, which was found on the body of Beverly, belonged to the painter. Chesapeake Ripper has her kidney" I told. I looked at Hannibal for a long time. He chopped vegetables in the salad. Then I looked at tea cup. "What did you put in this?" I asked, meaning my tea. "You seemed unwell" he replied, but focused on job. I began to see the salad bowl twice. "What did you put in this, Hannibal?" I raised my voice. He said something, but I didn't get clear of it. The truth what I figured sooner or later, I realized it was now clearer than ever. Teacup fell out of my hands and went to pieces. "You're the Chesapeake Ripper" I said quietly. "And Copycat" My hand landed immediately my hip where was gun belt, but it wasn't there. Of course, I haven't taken my gun with me. It's in the car. Hannibal stopped cut and I waited for the knife tighter to his hand, but he dropped it on the table. "You are in medicament stupor. You need to rest" he said calmly. I didn't move. I looked at the table of free knife. No. I couldn't take it. Hannibal expect that I will take it. He's testing me. He toying with me. Then I looked at him. "You drug me" I accused. I tried all possible means to stay in focus. "You killed Beverly because she found evidence" I said. He didn't respond. He didn't move. Either would be to make a move. I noticed farther the door was open. It wasn't a pantry door. I got the feeling that Beverly would have found something there. I took a risk and shift. I ran to open door, wherever it led. The room was dark. Household appliances on the table, but then I noticed a cooler. Vacuum packed... Vibration went in my body. The cooling cabinet was full of people's innards. I saw a shadow approaching, and it was already too late. Hands were my throat and weighed on professional confidence in the trachea, but not too most brutal confidence. Then I realized. This same thing happened to Beverly, but deadly way, just as Will was told. He didn't want to kill me yet. Why? He was caught. My hands were pulling at his hands off my throat, but then I did following my transfer. Success on the left elbow heads it behind for him in the stomach. I ran out of the room to joining free. I grabbed a passing chef knife on the desk and ran to the corridor. I had left my phone somewhere, but where? My jacket pocket! I was stopped and I heard the corridor of steps approaching. I ran swiftly over to my coat, and I dug my phone pocket. I tried to look for Jack's number, but the first vertigo reached me and the phone fell out of my hands. I suspected he was behind me. I turned to the chef's knife raised toward Hannibal, but he grabbed my wrist and the knife dropped to the ground. Pulls my hand out of his grasp, and I was a running over, but he grabbed me up and I flew into a wall. A blow against the wall got dizzy aggravation. I ran towards the stairs, but he had time to seize my leg and I fell. I kicked his out of my grip and continued to run up. I stopped, because the dizziness was too high. "You are useless to escape, Natalie" he said staircase. I swallowed and prepared to face him. I turned my head in his direction. "Do it then" I said. Hannibal rising left by stepping up the rest of the stairs. "I don't understand what you're talking about" he said. "You understand quite well. You are an intelligent psychopath" spit the words out of my mouth. He walked toward me and started walking backwards. He was only a couple of centimeters away from me. I was stuck in the wall. I could no longer escape. My heart was pounding hard. I didn't know if I was really scared, but I didn't get my breath plateau. Serial killer directly in front of me, who enjoy this moment. "You are so plucky" Hannibal said quietly. The drug took control of my body.

* * *

I lay limp on the bed. Only occasionally I open my eyes. My right hand was hanging outside the bed. Dr. Lecter pressed the syringe arm blood vessels, and he explained something. I didn't get clear, because my eyes huddled closed.


	6. Dinner Party

**Dinner party**

I open my eyes and pulled deep breath. I felt like lying on the bed, but I was wondering how I was in the bed. I stood up, I felt my right arm to be sore. I didn't see it, however, no signs. I walked out of the bedroom and I walked down the stairs to the first floor. I walked towards the kitchen and Hannibal ... cooked breakfast. It was obviously morning. He noticed me and smiled, lifting up his eyes up. "How are you?" He asked. "I don't remember what happened," I replied.

"Yesterday you feel badly. Headaches," Hannibal said.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Well, I feel better," I said, but I was still surprised to find it, which is why I was through the night Lecter's house. "I looked at the situation for your own good that you were safer to stay here for the night because you are my patient," Hannibal stated, without that I would have to ask him something really unpleasant. Like that I would have pulled the drunk and had to sleep with him. I can breathe a sigh of relief. I was of course low-dressed, well almost. The top and jeans. "Thank you. That's thoughtful," I said.

"I always think the best of my patients"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven," Hannibal poured from the pan omelet on a plate.

"Damn, I'm late for work," I was about to leave the kitchen.

"I told Jack how you feel," Hannibal said, after me, and I stopped. I turned in his direction. "You're really pale. Eat a little bit," he asked, and gave the plate on the desk edge. I sat down on a stool. Sweet pepper pieces made omelet colorful. Between the omelet was something that smelled bacon. Hannibal put front me glass of orange juice and cup of coffee. I looked at him from under my brows. "You don't have to spoil me," I said and took my first mouthful. "Feeding the body is feeding of mind," he blurted out.

"I'm going to arrange a dinner party's today. Can you get to come?" Hannibal asked.

"I wouldn't leave it in any price", I smiled.

* * *

"Do you despise Hannibal?" Jack asked and trotted dront of Will's cell.

"I despise the Ripper and what he's doing," Will replied.

"What does he do?"

"What does he do? What is the basic issue, which he makes? What he gets killed?"

"He collects bodies"

"No, it's just an act. Why is he doing it? Ripper kill three or four groups in a short period of time. Do you know why?" Will looked Jack. "I know"

"Tell me," Jack called and stopped.

"If he waits too long, the meat is ruined"

"Does he eat his victims? Is Hannibal the cannibal, such as Garret Jacob Hobbs?"

"Yes. Hobbs ate his victims to honor them. Ripper eating his victim, because for him, they are no better than a pig"

"Beverly Katz excluding no contact between Hannibal and the victims"

"There is a direct connection"

"Hannibal Lecter is not a Chesapeake Ripper," Jack said.

"If the Ripper kills, Hannibal is planning dinners," Will said. "We sipping wine while we ate people whom we tried to bring justice," he said with contempt. "Who did he have to kill before you understand?"

* * *

Dr. Chilton stood Jack Crawford's office. He held his hand on his phone, which was recorded voice: "I asked him, is he the Ripper. He dodged the question by suggesting that I kill Alana Bloom, "Abel Gideon's voice came from the phone.

"Abel Gideon is crazy," Jack said.

"He is psychotic. Not clairvoyant," Chilton said and stuffed his phone from his pocket.

"We know that Gideon is easily influenced"

"The simplest explanation for that he is able to describe Hannibal's home, is the fact that he was there," Chilton said, and sat down.

"Will has been able to describe the place," Jack suggested.

"Not as described. I heard every word of which they are in the hospital exchanged"

"So you know what Will blame Hannibal Lecter?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I know very well. I am glad that I can digest animal proteins, as I have been eating only salads with Hannibal," Chilton said.

"Do you believe Will?"

"Hannibal served me once joked with my own tongue and eating. I would be narrow-minded, if I don't even consider the matter"

"Will is delusional. He wants to gain illusions from you, me and Gideon"

"It doesn't mean that he would be right"

"Not so. Chesapeake Ripper kills again. And Hannibal Lecter throw a dinner party"

"Jack, he's fits the profile. Medicine and psychology is fascinated by him, because they provide a way to manage people. ... Cannibalism Cannibalism is all about managing"

* * *

Jack Crawford arrived in Dr. Lecter's house. A dinner party was a lot of guests, and Dr. Chilton looked appetizer rated on his hands. Tiernan Blake looked at Chilton grinning face and he nodded his head in the direction of Jack's greeting. "Literally, you should eat that," Tiernan said, arrived behind Chilton. Chilton jumped slightly and looked back. "Oh, you," he blurted out, and recoiled slightly backwards. Tiernan smiled broadly. "I have a name," he stabilized his smile. "How your face or for that matter your nose?"

Chilton's eyes expanded slightly, and he walked farther away. Tiernan looked grin on his face Chilton formations. Chilton arrived next to Jack and waved his hand in the appetizer. "Whatever it is, it goes without saying that I don't eat these foods," Chilton dropped the piece of a transitory tray. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Chilton," Jack smiled. "Hannibal the Cannibal. That is why he will be called," Chilton looked at the eyes of Hannibal, who chatted with guests. "Not according to Abel Gideon," Jack said. "He has caused enough trouble. Because of lies I'm still confident that he spoke the truth to Will"

"Why did you come here today, if you're so sure?"

"Because of Darwinism. I don't want that he knows misgivings. I'm not supposed to be seen with you. I don't want me to be a threat," Chilton said, and parted from Jack.

* * *

I talked with Hannibal until Tiernan came between us. "I'm sorry that I borrow her," Tiernan blurted for Hannibal and grinned. "Go for it," Hannibal blurted amused. I pucker my brows and looked at Hannibal from Tiernan, when I left to walk farther. I turned towards Tiernan. "So?" I raised my brows.

"Well," Tiernan chuckled. "You would, after all, wanted to talk with your boyfriend"

"What? Who?"

Tiernan sighed long-winded. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter"

"Don't make me laugh"

"Is he then not?"

"Why are you even interested in this?"

"I don't," Tiernan said.

"That's right," I said.

"I spoke again with Chilton," Tiernan said.

"Why would you even tell me about it?"

"Ask for it yourself," Tiernan laughed. "He deserves a new blow to his face"

"You don't pull people beaten up at a party"

"Who will stop me?"

"Do you enjoy too much champagne?" I nodded my head in his hand on the glass, and then I saw Hazel's incoming to dinner party. "Hazel," I smiled. "Hey," Hazel said. "Appetizer?" I asked, and I nodded next to the waiter, who was holding a tray in his hand. "Thank you," Hazel said, and took the first piece in his hand and threw it in her mouth. "I think that this champagne is really good," Tiernan said to me. Hazel turned in surprise to look at Tiernan. "What's wrong with you?"

Tiernan chuckled. "You just don't understand," he walked away. Hazel turned to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't be?" I asked about quickly, and I moved my gaze to Hazel.

"You seem to be different"

"I'm fine," I assured.

* * *

Hannibal spotted Jack. "Jack, I appreciate you being here," Hannibal walked toward Jack and shook hands with him. "Unfortunately, I can't stay," Jack answered and waitress stood beside him. "I would like to take away food," Jack glanced at the tray. "Of course. The waiter brings something from the kitchen," Hannibal blurted out. "Don't need to. Give me the box, then collect something from here," Jack said to the waiter. "With your permission, of course, Dr. Lecter," he looked at Hannibal. I came over to the duo and looked puzzled event. Hannibal looked speechless. "Hey, Jack," I said. "Hey, Natalie," he replied, and the other waiters gave him the box. "Can I promised Dr. Lecter?" Jack asked. I looked alternately in both. "Take what you want," Hannibal blurted out. "Thank you," Jack answered and put the first few pieces of the box. "Eat them quickly that they don't spoil," Hannibal said, and the waiter put the lid box and gave it back to Jack. "Thank you. Have a nice evening,"Jack smiled. "Likewise," Hannibal replied, and Jack left.

* * *

When the rest of the guests had left, the house was left empty. "Jack treat you like a suspect," I said looking at Hannibal.

"I abandon Will, but his accusations follow me," he replied.

"I don't know whether to abandon Will. I'd like to just forget about the whole thing"

"And what we are left with after that?" Hannibal looked at me.

"Each other," I replied, stating his words.

* * *

"Goose, pork, beef," Brian enumerated facing the evidence of Lecter's dinner party appetizers. "Not any cattle. This piece will cost $ 100, " Jimmy showed the piece in the tray. Agent Aiken stood next to Jack Crawford. "I can't believe that I ate those," Hazel muttered. "Dr. Lecter not been serving human flesh," Jimmy said as soon as Hazel. "Well good, but still pretty special," Hazel said relieved. "Speaking of human meat. Ripper makes it lures. Just as Will Graham alleged to have committed," Brian told and go to walk over to the next table where trays were more evidence, but the hair and much more. Jack and Hazel went out to run with Brian and Jimmy behind. "Hair belong to Beverly. Traces of Miriam Lass. Veins Sheldon Isley. Optic nerve and arteries from Judge Davies. Toenail a painter James Gray. All Chesapeake Ripper victims," Brian said. "Lures are similar to those found in Will's trust. They are made exactly the same parts. Abigail Hobbs, Donald Sutcliffe, Marissa Shuur, Georgia Madchen," Jimmy said. "Will didn't kill any of them. Copycat does not exist. The author was always the Ripper. Now he takes to finally honor of all the murders, "Jack realized it. "Maybe too much glory. I found these lures something, "Brian said, and Jimmy grabbed a pair of pliers evidence. "California strawberry tree peel. It doesn't grow on the east coast. The shell, however, is fresh,"Jimmy said. "The trees can be found in parks in Virginia," Brian added. "In your search area?" Jack asked. Brian was transferred to the computer, and Jack followed him. "Yes. Here," Brian said, pointing to the screen of the map. House in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Jack drove located in the Virginia Somerville abandoned house. When stepping in, he went to the basement. Turned on the lights and a handgun in hand, he approached the manhole cover. He moved it to the side and pointed a flashlight down. The woman gave the palm to protect the eyes, shining a flashlight directly on the face. Years ago, Jack Crawford had sent one of his students to meet with Dr. Lecter and student woman, Miriam Lass had disappeared thereafter. They were discovered in her arm, so Jack thought that woman's dead, but the sight below him, got his own pleasure awakening. "Miriam," he said.

* * *

Dr. Abel Gideon sat at dinner with Dr. Lecter. Gideon dropped the Baltimore hospital along down the stairs, which he had reached the hospital. Lecter had helped Gideon out of the hospital and they both had left the FBI message. Eviscerated guard. "You wanted to get to know the Chesapeake Ripper, Dr. Gideon. This is your chance," Hannibal said, and sat down.

"Am I the my self-final dinner?" Giedon asked.

"Yes"

"How can I refused politely in such a situation?"

"Can not be refusal," Hannibal replied as if it were self-evident. "Death is not a tragedy, Abel. Throwing is wasted," Hannibal took the first mouthful. Gideon looked vomit appear. "I've noticed that Agent Pierce has changing. You manipulated her. Oh, how wonderful," Gideon said, but Hannibal didn't respond. He waited Giedon host the first mouthful. Dr. Abel Gideon grabbed the silverware and threw a piece of meat in his mouth. He chewed it carefully. Hannibal looked at him demandingly. Gideon wouldn't have wanted to eat the food, but he swallowed a piece. "My thanks to the cook," he said. Hannibal smiled.


	7. Freedom

**Freedom**

Hannibal opened the office door. In front of him stood his psychiatrist. "What a pleasant surprise," Hannibal said and moved aside. Bedelia stepped into the office and Hannibal closed the door. "Please sit," Hannibal said and entering the desk.

"I will not stay long," Bedelia said.

"What could not wait until the next meeting?" Hannibal asked and rolled open the actual folder on your bookmark, and closed it.

"The next meeting will not," Bedelia said, and Hannibal looked at her immediately. "I don't work anymore your therapists"

"May I ask why?"

"I've reached the effectiveness of the cross. I don't think I can help you"

"Are you move me forward?"

"I dont. I just finish my treatment relationship"

"You're trying to decide it before somewhere," Hannibal moved from behind desk.

"I am grateful that you are so eager to see me, after the invasion. Following the events of Will Graham, however, I have begun to question your actions. In particular, previous deeds on me, and attack with respect to"

"Did you tell your suspicion Jack Crawford?"

"No. And I don't tell all. I show most equally guilty as you are. Maybe it was the purpose"

"What I'm guilty?" Hannibal asked, and went by stepping closer to Bedelia. "I can't say exactly," Bedelia said starting to go backwards. " I've had to draw a conclusion based on what I glimpsed through the stitching of the person suit that you wear," Bedelia stopped when Hannibal had reached her. " And the conclusion I've drawn is that you are dangerous"

"I'm sorry that you feel that," Hannibal blurted out.

"Don't come to my house anymore. I'll find myself out, "Bedelia said, and walked out of the office. Hannibal looked after her.

* * *

Bedelia stood opposite Will's cell. Will looked at the woman. "I don't know you"

"I'm Bedelia Du Maurier"

"You're Hannibal Lecter's therapist," Will said. "What is it like?"

"I've heard so much about you. I feel like I know you"

"You don't know"

"I don't. But I understand you better than I thought. I wanted to meet you before I retire"

"What are you retiring?"

"Social ties"

"You're a psychiatrist. Is not self concept modify social ties?"

"At least in your case. This is perhaps a little comfort, but I am convinced that Hannibal has done, what he believes to be good for you"

"It's not a little comfort. It's not comfort at all"

"Trauma suffered are unpredictable, as we know can tackle. You can find out about what is happening to you"

'' What is happening to me?'' Will was astonished and Bedelia stepped into the white line on the inside closer to the bars. Will also became closer. "Stay behind the line, madam" the guard said from a distance. Bedelia didn't listen. Buzzer sound. The further away from the door opened. "Come out of the bars in trust," the guard said. "I believe you," Bedelia whispered to Will until the guards led her away.

* * *

Jack sat down with Miriam at the room. "Thank you. I knew that you would give up the searches," Miriam said, and was silent for a moment. "Can I meet him?"

"We have not gotten to catch the Ripper," Jack said.

"Is ... Is he still ..."

"We need your help, Miriam. You know who he is"

"I don't know who he is"

"You found him"

"I don't remember had found him. He got in my head. I remember seeing a dream drowning. I remember being awake. And I was not awake. I was and I wasn't myself. I woke up to the smell of fresh flowers and a pin prick. I wasn't scared. Fear and pain were distant things"

"I risked your life," Jack said with disappointment.

"No, but I risked my own life," Miriam said.

"I saw you, what I needed, and I used it to my advantage. I gave you break the rules, and I hid myself"

"Agent Crawford, don't apologize for my mistakes. He treated me well, until you buried me. Even when cut off my hand. He told me what he would do. I fell asleep. When I woke up, the hand was gone. He wanted to give it to you"

"Can you identify him?"

"I heard his voice, but I didn't see his face. I didn't see anything other than light"

"Why didn't he kill you, Miriam? Why did he saved your life?"

"He saved my life. He reserved me his last"

* * *

Hannibal sat in the interrogation room opposite Dr. Alana Bloom. I stood at behind the window on the other side with Jack, Miriam and Hazel. "They found a witness. Surviving. The only victim of Chesapeake Ripper, who survived," Alana said. "Does the witness watch me now?" Hannibal asked. "Yes," Alana said. "It seems that I'm again on suspicion" Hannibal said. "I wish I could tell you why this is happening," Alana said. "The witness doesn't seem to be able to recognize by sight the Ripper," Hannibal rise. "Jack wants her to hear my voice. Otherwise, I'd be here alone," he stood opposite the window. I glanced at Hazel and then Jack. Miriam looked at Hannibal. We waited for her answer. "It's not him," Miriam said. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. I guessed that he would say that. He thinks that Hannibal is still a suspect. "I am. He is not the Ripper, "Miriam said.

* * *

Dr. Frederick Chilton walked toward Will's cell and stopped. "This came so suddenly," Will blurted out when he put on a jacket on top. "The prosecutor withdrew the charges. You have not been convicted of the murder of anyone, so we don't have any reason to keep you in this establishment. Chesapeake Ripper freed you. Congratulations," Chilton said, and the buzzer sound was heard. Cell's door opened and Will walked out carefully. "I'd like to see you to exchange places with Dr. Lecter. I'm not going to end up in his grocery list,"

"Confess, therefore, Frederick. It may be that only will it save your life," Will walked past him. "Confess what?" Chilton asked, and started walking Will's stern. "So you enter into a bond of Lecter, unusual method of treatment through. Lecter with me and Abel Gideon with you" Will said.

"Ripper took Gideon's in the Hospital. What trades did they do?" Chilton said, and Will came to a halt. "Not with the smoke may enter into transactions. Gideon is dead," Will glanced over his shoulder Chilton. "You're next"

"Unless I unlink my heart, is that it?" Chilton asked, and Will turned towards him. "Confession is good for the soul. Illuminate your relationship with Hannibal Lecter. He works in the shadows. Deprive them from him. Tell Jack Crawford all"

"Should I kill my career?"

"Convince Jack Crawford first opportunity by all means. Like your life depends on it," Will went on the trip.

"Why Hannibal not just kill you?" Chilton asked, and Will turned to look at him.

"Because he wants to be my friend," Will said, and went on his way. He saw Jack's up against. "Need a ride?" He asked. "I thought to call a taxi," Will replied. "We found Miriam Lass. Alive"

"Did you catch the Ripper?" Will asked, and Jack rolled his head. "How's Miriam?" Will asked. "She is traumatized. Miriam thanked me after we had found him. Thanked that I wasn't gave up hope. In fact, I had given up. I had given up hope. I gave yours relationship. I thought she was dead. I thought you were crazy. I stopped looking for both of you, "Jack confessed.

"No, you haven't to find me, Jack. You just had to listen to me," Will said and walked past of Jack to the stairs. "Miriam is absolutely certain that Hannibal Lecter is not Chesapeake Ripper," Jack said and Will stopped to look at him over his shoulder. "It would suffice to convince you?"

"Yes. It was not enough"

"For some among the evidence, there's something that will lead you away from the Hannibal Lecter"

"Miriam Lass has already done it"

"Two years. It's a long time Hannibal inside your head. You can't trust Miriam, Jack. You can't trust that nothing is what it seems"

* * *

Will stepped out of the Jack's car. He glanced behind when Jack started to drive off. Will walked further in his home yard. His dog came to meet him. "Welcome home," I walked out behind the dogs. "Thank you," Will said with a smile, greeting dogs. "Thank you, that these are taken care of. They appear happ "

"Happy to see you," I said.

"It's nice to be back here," Will blurted out. "You didn't come to see me anymore to hospital, after you went to Lecter's house. What happened?"

"Now I don't keep up. What do you mean what happened?"

"You said you're going to search for evidence, the same what Beverly discovered"

"What evidence, Will? Hannibal isn't Chesapeake Ripper"

"I heard exactly the same from Jack," Will snorted. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"What's wrong with you? You blame increasingly Hannibal, though he's not guilty"

Will was silent for a moment, studying my face look. "The question is, in fact, that what's wrong with you?" Then Will look the down. "I told you to stay away from him"

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Hannibal isn't Ripper"

Will looked at me again. "Are you listening to yourself? You are so strongly on his side ... You've changed. He do something to you"

"He didn't do anything to me, Will!" I walked past him.

"You're not yourself, Natalie. I hope you will remember"

"Remember what?" I turned to look Will when I opened the car door.

"What Hannibal Lecter really did to you," Will said looking straight into my eyes. I didn't answer, but I went to the car and drove off.

* * *

"How can I help you, Dr. Chilton?" Jack asked, and walked into his office and sat down behind the desk to the chair. "I offer my services in relation to the Ripper case. Free of course," Chilton stopped in front of the table. "I understand. You want to help Hannibal Lecter's arrest," Jack blurted out. "I have in the past helped the FBI," Chilton said. "This time you have ulterior motives," Jack noticed. "Of course. I want to stay alive. The FBI should give me a bodyguard," Chilton sat down. "All who's believe Graham are dead"

"Except you," Jack blurted out.

"Except me," Chilton reiterated. "I would like not to die in the near future"

"Do you have something concrete?"

"I have a witness"

"Really?"

"If Will was not suspected, he is a witness"

"His own manipulations purposely?"

"We have managed to restore a lot of memories. He remembers a lot about what was done to him"

"Why Will not told?"

"You said it doesn't matter. I believe Lecter have used to Lass the same techniques as Graham. He buried his memories of both the head," Chilton said, and Jack looked at him skeptically. "I dug the memories of Will's head. I'm getting them out of Miriam"

"Miriam Lass is not your patient, Doctor," Jack said, and got up to leave.

* * *

Hannibal walked on his dark house. He left the car keys in the kitchen table. Took a glass of wine from the table, grabbed the handle of the fridge, but not open the door. "The same atrocious after shave. For too long in the bottle," Hannibal said and turned. Will Graham stood in front of him. "I told you to stay away from Natalie," Will said for starters. "Of course," Hannibal blurted out. "But you didn't stayed. She's not herself. You got her to come to your side," Will said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Hannibal opened the fridge door and Will raised his hand toward the gun to him. Hannibal looked Will. "You understand perfectly well what I'm talking about. Jack Crawford cut the previous conversation in the kitchen. I would like to continue where we left off. If I remember correctly, you have asked me, did it felt good on the killing you"

"You've thought about it," Hannibal said and moved.

"You wanted me to accept my nature. Carried out only by suppressing desires. I farm them as inspiration for those that they are "

"You never answered my question. Killing me, how you feel about that?"

"Right!" Will raised his gun still higher and Hannibal stepped back a little. "Aren't you curious, Will? Why you? Why Miriam Lass? What Ripper wants from you?"

"You tell me. How Miriam Lass found you? Backed up, and that no one can no longer find you in the same way"

"If I'm not the Ripper, you murder an innocent man. You know how it feels to be accused of something you didn't do," Hannibal fell glass on the table. "No one saw your innocence"

"I'm not innocent. You worry about it"

"If I am the Ripper and you kill me, who will answer all your questions? Don't you want to know how this will end?" Hannibal asked, and Will came closer. He loaded the gun. Hannibal turned his head to the side. Will showed him the gun directly temple, but then dropped his weapon and disappeared.

* * *

"We found a fingerprint. Not good enough for the law, but we got a hit, "Jimmy said, and seemed to research room capacity with an image from computer to me, Jack, Alans and Hazel. "Hannibal Lecter," Jimmy said. "Leave's the Ripper now fingerprints?" Hazel asked. "Will said, that the evidence would lead away from the Ripper," Jack said. "We found Miriam's blood amobarbital and scopolamine," Brian said. "Dr. Chilton spent scopolamine and amobarbital, as well as in the treatment of Gideon the Will. Another claimed to be the Ripper and the other accused Hannibal," Alana said. "You have the right compartment, but you are looking from the wrong angle," Jack said. "Gideon led me to Chilton creates. He said that he was the Ripper," Jack said. "I'm confused. Who is the Chesapeake Ripper? Dr. Lecter or Dr. Chilton?" Jimmy asked. "We need both here," Jack said.

* * *

Dr. Chilton arrived at his home. He left the kitchen side of his iPad on the table and keys. He heard a noise and went downstairs to walk towards it. He walked slowly to the research room and opened the door. The body lying on a bed without arms and legs. Chilton was amazed the first to appear, and then realized the body was Abel Gideon's. He saw bits and pieces of the body and the blood around and was horrified to appear. His walking stick fell out of his hand, and he stumbled ran back upstairs. Chilton bags stumbled and fell to the ground. A man stood in front of her protective suit on. "Hey, Frederick," the man said. Chilton lifted slowly looked up. "Oh, my God!" He screamed. Dr. Lecter was standing in front of him. From the door there was a knock. "Here comes the FBI," Hannibal blurted out. Chilton rise swiftly up and rushed to the door, but Hannibal grabbed him. He pressed intoxicating cloth under his nose. "When you wake up, escape is the only option," Hannibal said, Chilton began to lose his consciousness. He slumped to the ground and saw the last, when Hannibal marched toward the door.

* * *

Chilton woke up in a chair. The knife fell out of his hand and his lap was a handgun. He was covered full of blood. Chilton was amazed. He found himself faced with the blood traces. He got up and took a handgun, and went his slow to follow the traces. They led to the kitchen. On the table sat in the police gutted and Chilton engulfed the resurrected vomit back. Then he saw the on the second table of another policeman. Cutlery shoved in the back.

* * *

Chilton raced Will Graham's yard. He rise from the car and took the trunk of his bag. Will stepped out of the door with his dogs and Chilton stopped bloody on his porch. "May I use your shower?" Chilton asked from Will.

* * *

I stood next to Hazel. "Oh God," Hazel sighed to bloody show. "Yeah," I said.

"Gideon has not been dead for a couple of hours longer. Chilton has cut her steak," Tiernan said to Jack, who was standing next to me. "Chilton has a lot of old medical books," Brian handed the book to Jack, and a certain spread. "Wound Man," Jack locked open page, where was a picture that made clear of the dining table for the police. "Image found in many old book. It's the sixth victim of the Ripper," Brian said, and Jack slammed the book shut and handed it back to Brian. "Chilton consult us when Miriam disappeared. Miriam I guess she saw the connection, as well as Beverly. Chilton has been involved in the story even before Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, Miriam Lass. He got access to files. He knew everything what Ripper needed to know", Jack realized it. "Chilton is the Chesapeake Ripper," said Jack's behalf. Jack went quickly out. "Go after him," I said to Tiernan.

* * *

"My profile is similar than Hannibal Lecter. The same background in medicine and psychology. We are both well-known doctors sector, must," Chilton explained to Will when closed his bag zipper. Will just sat in a chair and stared at him. "Of course I'm guilty!" Chilton exclaimed, and put coats upon. "Hannibal didn't want to kill me. I'm his patsy. I have to leave the country. I'm leaving the country"

"If you run away, you look guilty," Will said.

"You escaped, and you looked guilty. Abel Gideon was the guest half-eaten. In my house there are corpses. You just threw up the ear"

"You have been wanted by the police. Your card is closed and the phone is traced"

"I have the cash. Cut off the phone. Jack believes that I killed three agents. Do you know what happens to those? They were shot in the spelling"

"I'm going to prove that Hannibal has the Ripper"

"I know it. When you succeed, I read it in a safe place," Chilton declared. "Then I will come back to civilization ..." Chilton heard the dogs barking outside. He looked Will and then moved to the window to look. The car drove into the yard. Chilton retreated. "Will? What have you done?"

"I called Jack Crawford"

"No ..." Chilton pulled a handgun from his pocket and pointed it toward Will. Will rise. "No! No! No, don't get up! "Chilton panic. Will just looked at Chilton and then he grinned. "You're not a murderer, Frederick," Will said, and went out. "Why did you come alone, Jack?"

"Where is he?" Jack yelled and Will stopped him with a stairs.

"I said that nothing is what it seems. Ripper is toying with us," Will said.

"He toying only with you," Jack said, and tried to go past Will, but he was stopped Jack again. "Jack, wait. I'll get him out. He has a gun"

"Good," Jack said, and rushed in. Weapon aiming ready he moved vigilant in the house, until he got to the back door and went out of it. He noticed footprints in the snow and went after them. "Chilton!" He shouted, and saw him catch a glimpse. Chilton rushed to running, but clumsily. "Chilton, stop!" Jack shouted and stopped. He fired a bullet. Chilton had time to just roll down the hill. Snow slithered under his shoes. Tiernan stood beside the narrow tree and put the foot forward. Chilton didn't have time to notice him, as soon as he stumbled Tiernan leg. He quickly tried to scramble up, but Tiernan was faster than him. He put his shoe Chilton's back and pressed hard against him down. "Do you remember me?" He asked coldly. "Did you think really that you get rid of me? Agent Pierce was originally right about you"

"About me? I haven't done anything! "Chilton yelled against the snow.

"Yeah," Tiernan laughed.

"Dr. Lecter set me guilty!"

"You showed guilty a long time ago," Tiernan said after him. He heard steps and saw Jack's approaching the slowest steps. "He's yours," Tiernan said Jack. "Thank you, Tiernan," Jack said, and dug up the handcuffs. He was struck by the Chilton wrists and Tiernan gave way to one side. Then he smooth his jacket with better position, without Jack noticing.

* * *

Chilton was sitting in the interrogation room handcuffed. Alana sat opposite him. I stood behind the window on the other side with Jack, Miriam, Hazel and Tiernan. "Do you have to necessity interrogate me?" Chilton asked. "One final humiliation. Agent Pierce's consulting humbled me enough already," Chilton added, and Tiernan laughed quietly next to me.

"There is no one like you to hide your achievements," Alana said.

"They aren't my accomplishments," Chilton said.

"Whose then? Hannibal Lecter's?"

"Those are the only words that come out of your mouth. They have no weight. You will not even consider that they are true"

"They are not true! You seemed your treatment Abel Gideon and Will Graham, so that the investigation would lead in the wrong direction"

"You don't see it, you will not be able to see, before it is too late. Don't say that I didn't warn you, Dr. Bloom. In fact, I believe that these are my last words about Ripper, before the lawyer arrives," Chilton said. I noticed Miriam has a tear flowing down his cheek. "It's him! It's him! "Miriam began to cry hysterically. "It's all right," Jack pulled her in a hug. Then I saw Miriam's making a sudden movement that I didn't have time to prevent. He grabbed Jack's breast pocket a gun and fired a bullet through the window. The bullet splashed through and past the Alana, directly Chilton's cheek.

* * *

Hannibal opened the office door. Will was waiting in the lobby. "Hey, Will"

"Can I come in?" Will asked.

"Are you going to show me a gun?"

"Not today," Will answered, and stepped inside. Hannibal shut the door. "Expecting someone?" Will asked.

"Only you"

"Did you like an appointment for free?"

"You arrived just in time"

"I have to deal with you. And my feelings for you. It's better that I do it"

"Sure, first what you've lost, and what has changed"

"I am changed. Thou hast turned for me"

"Our friendship is over. Chesapeake Ripper is no longer"

"It had to be Miriam, right? She was supposed to deprived Chilton life in order to get her own back"

"How can you took your life back?"

"I want to continue therapy," Will sat down. Hannibal sat down opposite him.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

 **Well, yeah, this was the longest chapter yet! Only 3 chapters left and then Opening Chapter get sequel :)**


	8. Kill order

**Kill order**

"The target is going to Lecter's house," I announced through the radio. I moved loaded handgun in hand on the sidewalk. Target moved in the dark backyard direction. Then I ran to the yard. "FBI!" I shouted and raised my handgun. "Stop, hands up!" Target stopped. His hands moved pocket of his jacket, I saw it, though he had his back to me. Then I realized his driving placing breast pocket. "Drop the gun!" I yelled, but then he turned and I pressed the trigger three times, and then little more. Target fell to the ground and I put gun down slowly. Someone walked past me. Hannibal. He walked to the target and squatted to look gunshot wounds. I stir a couple of steps closer, until I stood next to the man. "Is he dead?" I asked. Hannibal tried with his fingers man's pulse at the neck. He looked up at me. "Oh my God ..." I said, almost silently and turned. I killed a man. I fought fiercely against the spirits. Then I turned and pressed the trigger. The bullet splashed man's forehead, and Hannibal was startled a bit. Then I felt left clavicle nearby pain and palms pressed against it immediately. Grabbed my palm blood. "What the hell?" I wondered. Then I began to feel faint. Hannibal rise and received me. "You've been shot," he said. "I killed a man," I said. "I killed him," I began to panic. "Calm down. You're in shock," Hannibal said calmly. "Stay with me, Natalie," he said, and my eyes began to slip closed. Then he lifted me into his arms and started to walk inside. He dropped me to lie down on the divan in the office. I tried to stay focus. When Hannibal had removed the bullet and stitched the wound closed, I felt a little better, but it was not great either. "Do you have wine?" I asked. After the serious situation Hannibal chuckled. "You're incredible," he said, and I sat up. "I'm not joking," I replied, and Hannibal grabbed the cupboard a bottle of wine and glass. "You don't have to pour it into the glass. You can gave the whole bottle to me," I said, but Hannibal still poured red wine into a glass and handed it to me. "Too much is always too much," he replied neutral. I took the glass and he fell to the bottle on the table. "What I explain to Jack?" I asked, and I took a sip of wine. It made the blade of my feel.

"Was that your first kill?" Hannibal asked.

"No," I replied and looked at the glass.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"No. It feels awful to deprive another life," I drank the end of the wine and fell glass next to on the table.

"It was self-defense. You didn't kill him," Hannibal said.

"But he's dead," I snap looking at him.

"Why did you shoot him in the forehead?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to make him accountable for what he did," I said. "Now the body looks like the murdered, not self-defense"

"Jack understands"

"How can you be so sure?"

Jack came into the office. "Thank God you're all right," he sighed with relief to see me. "It wasn't Natalie fault," Hannibal said Jack and I looked Hannibal confused. "What wasn't?" Jack asked, and then I looked at him.

"I killed him, but it was self-defense, because he shot me," I told and Jack noticed my shot wound. Jack walked closer and pressed his palm on my shoulder. "You will not be prosecuted for the murder, Natalie. You did a courageous job alone," he said, and then looked at Hannibal. "And thanks to you Dr. Lecter, for helping her"

Hannibal nodded. "The biggest thanks goes to Natalie. Who knows what the man had done to me, without Natalie's assistance"

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"You scare me to death," I heard Hazel's saying, and she rushed to hug me. I grunt pain because Hazel occurred press gunshot wound. "Careful, Hazel"

"Sorry" Hazel said immediately, and was spun off.

"I'm fine," I answered his gaze.

"He was the gravedigger," Tiernan said when entering the office Will in tow.

"The evidence was convincing," Will continued Tiernan's words. I noticed Will's looking at me and his eyes moved to Hannibal. I created one look to Will. Tiernan looked at me. Of course we all knew that I shot that man, but I had no clue what Tiernan meant his look. "Fortunately, we got catch the maker," Jack said.

* * *

"You are not responsible for events any more than the bite of a mad dog," Hannibal said to brunette woman, who had a hand in a sling turned to the window to look at the direction of Hannibal. "Mad dogs stopped"

"Is that what you were trying to do when you attacked your brother?" Hannibal sat on a chair.

"Apparently, I tried to stop him in the wrong way. He's still alive," A woman said.

"Evil is responsible for the offense to feel good. What your relationship is now? Has it changed?"

"I think he believes me to have calmed down"

"Are you?"

"I am calm," she replied calmly.

"Are you going to try again?" Hannibal asked, and the woman smiled.

"At this point, the therapy becomes difficult," the woman moved away from the window.

"It doesn't have to be difficult"

"I could recognize the murder, and you couldn't tell anyone. I could murder someone today, and you couldn't say anything. But if I plan to murder ..."

"I have an ethical obligation to try to prevent it," Hannibal said. "If no one else to protect you, you must protect yourself. It would, in fact, more therapeutic, if you had killed him"

"Do you believe me?" The woman sat down.

"It's not my task. I will help you understand what you believe in yourself"

"I believe that my brother doesn't quit"

"How does it make you feel?"

"I am mad"

"Anger is an empowering feeling. It will inject a measure of danger. If you are angry, you think you can stop him"

"I know how to stop him," she replied.

"If you really want to kill your brother, wait until you can handle it. Or search for someone who will do it for you"

* * *

Will Graham sat opposite Dr. Lecter on his office. "How does it feel to consult while Jack Crawford and the FBI? Recently, it almost destroyed you"

"Recently you almost destroyed me," Will argued against.

"After all that has happened ..."

"Stop. You may need to pretend. I don't"

"No, you don't need. Not with me"

"I don't expect you to granting anything. You can't do it. Without saying a failure is a lesser evil than direct lying, Dr. Lecter. Don't lie to me"

Hannibal smiled a little. "Do you promise to do the same?" He asked, but Will didn't respond. "Why did you want to continue therapy?"

"I can't talk about the things inside my head to anyone. Your psychiatrist visited me in the hospital"

"Dr. Du Maurier?"

"She said she believes me. She knew that others like me were," Will said.

"Fascinating"

"Did you kill her?"

"No"

* * *

Will stepped out of Dr. Lecter's house. He paused for a moment the yard. "Lefting the building is often the same expression on my face. Are you Dr. Lecter's patient?" The woman asked the usher over to Will's. "Excuse me?"

"You look familiar. Either you know something or know something you"

"I'm the one who didn't kill all those people," Will replied and push the woman over.

* * *

"Everybody has personhood meter to waver when we see others. Tell me, Margot, what you shudder when you see your brother?" Dr. Lecter asked, seated opposite to the patient.

"At least not my personhood meter," Margot Verger said.

"You will not see your brother no humanity basic features. Dehumanize him as well as he will"

"At least not to me will never be the worst of people, I know"

"It's common to see other inhuman than itself," Hannibal smiled.

"My brother is inhuman"

"And at the same time, therefore you too"

"Did you just dehumanize me?"

"Psychiatrists who dehumanize own patients, are better able to provide a painful but effective treatment"

"I met one of your patients, Will Graham. What kind of painful but effective treatment you prescribed for him?"

"What do you think?"

"Subsidies much effort to kill my brother. Of course I appreciate your support. But it's injected to think about what Will Graham's desires subsidies. What kind of a psychiatrist are you?"

"Look at my background and my recommendation. You know what kind of psychiatrist I am"

"I got understand little bit," Margot said.

* * *

"Natalie," Will said, after me as I walked the Academy's yard. He sprints catch me. "Didn't you hear when I shout out with you?" He asked, but looked only straight ahead while walking. "What is it?" Will asked, but I didn't answer. "You don't talk to me. That's great" Will blurted out. I didn't look still in his direction. "Are you mad at me, when I was released? Would I have been stay in the hospital?" He asked. I just walked faster. "Natalie hey," Will grabbed my arm to stop me. "Just leave me alone!" I shout out to him and pulls him out of his grip. I walked inside without looking behind me.

* * *

Hazel stood beside Will, as he stared at the Academy of doors. "What's wrong with Natalie?" Hazel asked. "Excellent question," Will replied. "Apparently angry at me, because I was released"

"Nonsense. None of us isn't angry. We all are happy, when you are among us again," Hazel defensively. "Do you happen to believe what I say?" Will looked at Hazel. "What do you mean?" Hazel asked. "Because it seems to me that Dr. Lecter has made her something," Will said.

Hazel looked Will a long time. "Natalie behaved strangely yes after Lecter's dinner party"

* * *

Freddie Lounds drove into the Will Graham's yard. A woman got out and went to the porch. In the house there was no one. Lounds had interviewed him. She went to look for Graham to the stock. With interest, she wanted to explore the freezer, which was locked. She broke the lock conveniently and opened the lid. Freddie not found any until turned into deep-frozen fish aside and revealed a human head, the half of the remaining tongue and teeth. Freddie suddenly slam the lid shut. Will Graham stood in the doorway. Freddie suddenly began to rummage in her bag handgun and aimed it toward the moving Will. "This is a good explanation," Will moving behind the curtains.

"I don't want to hear it," Freddie said.

"Don't you have any curious?"

"Come away from the door!"

"I can't let you go, Freddie," Will stepped behind the curtain. "Not until you listen to me. Now you're afraid" Will said when he saw Freddie's hands shaking. "You don't have to worry about much longer. Give me the gun," Will stretched out his palm. Then Freddie triggered by a bullet and Will rolling over in around the table to the ground. Freddie ran to the door, but Will caught her by striking her head on the shelf. The bullet splashed on the ceiling and Freddie spray pepper Will's face, who backed away, but grabbed Freddie's hair caught this far over, but Freddie struggled out of it. She ran in the snow back to her car and stuffed the keys to the ignition switch. Se called Jack Crawford, but disintegrated into the window next to her broken and the phone flew to the neighboring seat. Will pulled forcibly Freddie out through a window. Freddie yelled Jack's name.

* * *

I stood next to Jack's desktop. Jack looked at his phone, which belonged to Freddie Lounds screams. Opposite him sat Will and Hannibal. "Freddie Lounds left that message three hours ago. The phone signal is no longer found. The call was traced to Virginia. He is shown in figure surveillance camera at the gas station. 10 miles from your farm, Will, "Jack said. "Freddie had to interview me, but she didn't come," Will said. "Why are you giving interviews to Freddie Lounds?" Jack asked. "I owe it to her," Will replied. "Will is not her only enemies," Hannibal said. "It's Virginia's Wolf Trap," Jack replied, glancing at Hannibal. "I live in the middle of nowhere. If someone wanted to kidnap her, it is a good place to do it," Will said, and I swapped glances with Jack.

* * *

"Is your wounds healed?" Hannibal asked after me when I came to Jack's office.

"For a small scratch left," I replied.

"Scratches will last for some time"

"It doesn't matter. This work includes risk. I haven't yet had time to thank, so thank you," I stopped near the front doors.

"No problem. I has no reason to lose great agent"

"Of course," I replied with a smile.

"Until tomorrow then," Hannibal smiled.

"Tomorrow," I replied, and he vanished out of the doors of the Academy. My Smile froze when I saw Will. "You have to talk to me," he said.

"What now?" I snaps.

"Hannibal isn't good for you"

"He isn't a Chesapeake Ripper. Dr. Chilton was"

"Do you think that Hannibal is good for you?"

"Will, that's enough," I said sharply.

Will was silent for a moment. "You know"

"Yes, I know that you killed Freddie Lounds"


	9. Dreadful Truth

**Dreadful truth**

Will opened the door and Alana Bloom stood in front of him. "I didn't come to the visit," Alana said a starter. "Why then do you come?" Will asked. "I'm trying to convince myself something," Alana said. "You're afraid that I killed Freddie Lounds"

"Did you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that's the wrong answer to the person who already suspects another"

"I told everybody that Hannibal is a murderer. And no one believed me. Just as no one would believe you if you say that I'm a murderer"

"Hannibal isn't good for you. Your relationship is destructive"

"You should be afraid," Will replied. "I want to give you something," Will went back inside and came handgun in hand. He handed it to Alana's palm. "Who ever then you afraid of, don't be afraid to use this. It will take a 9 mm bullets. Buy a box. Find a shooting range. Train," Will said, and Alana took the gun against. Then Will came back inside.

* * *

Margot Verger was bound to catch the saddle of her horse in the mansion's garage. "Good morning!" The man exclaimed and walked over to Margot. The man grabbed the rough treatment caught Margot's braid and kissed her on the cheek. Then he freed the girl. "Horse riding is right for you. It gives color to your face," the man said, and Margot turned to her brother. "You're glowing. Really," Mason Verger gesticulating with his hands. "It's cold outside," Margot said. "You yourself are often cold, Margot," Mason blurt and looked through the spectacles sister. "I was lying in bed and wrote, as a deaf Beethoven. I realized that a family that boosts the cattle, grow very little for anything else. I'm worried about the next generation of Verger. Are you?"

"I'm just trying to cope with this generation," Margot replied briefly.

Mason chuckled. "The meat industry is a people-oriented sector. Father understood it better than anyone. Except, of course I do," Mason said, and Margot looked bored. "Dad didn't take me to school for weeks to teach me all the essentials herds and slaughterhouses. I have to share this property with little Verger"

"Little Verger?"

"You don't want an heir, Margot? I want a little Verger. Our own child. I would love a son. He would be yours heirs. Margot aunt," Margot looked at her brother for a long time. "It seems to me that we need a child in order to be closer"

"It may be," Margot rocked his head and turned to continue her job.

"As I said before: you glowing. Your cheeks reddened. You absolutely radiant," Mason grabbed the sister's hair and pulled her towards himself. "What is your secret?"

* * *

"Be quiet, Tiernan," I said and tried to focus. I looked at in more detail in the notes. "You're acting like you to be brainwashed," Tiernan tilted his head. I turned immediately to my head in his direction. "What did you say?"

"Like you would be brainwashed," Tiernan repeated. I looked at him for a long time. Then I looked at the ground and my hands dropped the papers on the table. I could see a strobe clutter in front of me. The needle pricked my arm. Dr. Lecter talking about something before I fell asleep. "Oh my God ...", horrified. I noticed Tiernan looking at me questioningly. I lifted the left-hand sleeve, and I did not see a trace sting in my arm. I didn't see at all in the right arm trace sting. Then I left research room quickly and walk towards Jack's office.

* * *

Margot drove far away. The trunk he had a pile of suitcases. He wanted to get away from her brother. Then the surprise came from the intersection in the left direction. Car crashed into a car on the side and Margot head hit the steering wheel. After a while she raised her head. The man walked to the car.

* * *

Alana Bloom stood in the graveyard farther from the coffin and other people. He noticed Will's stood her side. "I came here to mourn Freddie Lounds. I don't think you're here because that, "Alana said. "This is where my arrival may be several reasons for this. Murderers often become victims at after death. At the funeral. Returning to the crime scene, "Will replied.

"Do you see anyone suspicious?" Alana turned to look at Will.

"For my own besides?"

"It included the question"

"You waited me"

"Murderers are often victims at after death," Alana turned his gaze forward.

"I didn't come here to dance Freddie Lounds' grave"

"You don't become search of her murderer. The visitors didn't seem of interest to you"

"Did you profiles me, Dr. Bloom?" Will turned to look at Alana, but Alana didn't respond.

"I came here because the psychiatrist said that it could be therapeutic," Will said.

* * *

Margot lay in the bed. Her face was scratched crash aftermath. "Poor Margot. You just can't win," her brother said behind her. "I have to overcome this temptation," Mason moved to look directly at him sister's face. "They find that you lady part is something wrong, Margot. Or so, at least the documents reads," Mason said, and Margot fell out of the corner of the eye with tears. "The doctor tells me that it's better that all removed. I'm afraid that you don't spend Mother's Day with anyone else than with me," Mason said, and kissed him sister's forehead. Tears flowed Margot eyes, until she was anesthetized.

* * *

Jack looked at me for a long time. "I'm not losing my mind, if you mean it," I said to him. Jack looked at me now, under his brows. "That sounds absurd"

"I found the evidence, Jack! Will blame Hannibal and I found evidence of his house and after he drugged me to forget it all what I found"

"Chesapeake Ripper no longer exists," Jack said. "I've found that to work is overloaded you. Maybe you should ask the therapy Dr. Lecter"

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"You wanted to talk to me, Jack," I heard Hannibal's voice behind me. I turned and he was standing at the door. I don't know if he had listened to the my debate with Jack assert or he was obliged just now. I tried to behave normally. I turned my gaze to Jack, because I couldn't look at Hannibal right now. My expression would tell him right away that I remember everything about that night. "Am I interrupting badly?" Hannibal asked. "Not at all, Dr. Lecter," Jack replied, glancing at me. "Think about what I said, Jack," I said in a neutral voice and walked over Hannibal's study.

* * *

I traveled Academy of storage and closed the door. I opened the computer, and I started to look on the shelves of archives. I found the surname of the folder and grabbed hold of it. I moved with it to the computer and opened the internet. Googled my brother's name and I started to read the numerous disappeared, murdered, suicide - texts. Then I looked next to me in the paper, which was the report of my brother's death. I read it once through. I read the next online Freddie Lounds' twisting the news. **The FBI's most accurate shooter's agent brother committed suicide, untie his feet.**

It was a title that was full of lies. Familiar Lounds' talk. I looked at the report again. Then I was reminded of the first appointments of Hannibal a couple of years ago.

* * *

 _I Seat in the Dr. Lecter's waiting room. The door opened and I got up. Shake of the hand as soon as the office-come males. "Dr. Lecter. I'm ..."_

 _"This is a private exit to my patients," the second man said behind the man who I was just shaked. "Sorry," I chuckled and pulled out my badge. "FBI agent Natalie Pierce. May I come in?" Dr. Lecter looked at my badge. "You can expect the waiting room. Franklyn, see you next week," Lecter said to his patient and guard a little bit of the way. "If this is related to him," Lecter looked at his patient and then me. "No, this applies to you," I replied._

* * *

 _The door opened. "Come in," Dr. Lecter asked, and I walked in to the office. "Can I ask how does this relate to me?" Lecter asked when closed the door. "First, I have to ask you a few questions," I turned toward the doctor. Lecter nodded with a smile. "Are you waiting for the next patient?" I asked. "No. We are alone," Lecter said. "Good," I said, and I go forward toward the desktop. I noticed in the drawings. "Are these your drawings?" I asked. "The first," Lecter said stood my side. "Astonishing details," I boasted. "The knife is better than sharpener" Lecter said. "That's why you got for practicing the Johns Hopkins" I said, looking at him and went on. "I begin to feel that you study my case, Agent Pierce"_

 _"Yes. Alana Bloom sent me here," I chuckled. "From Georgetown Psychology"_

 _"Psychology Enterprises are full of incomplete personalities. Dr. Bloom is an exception"_

 _"Yes," I answered may turn again to him. Dr. Lecter looked at me than he already know me. "Agent Jack Crawford wants your help in psychological profiling"_

* * *

I took the folder, the next paper, which was my personal information. Hannibal had a first meeting looked me such as would known me. My brother was already dead.

 _"What if we begin from when your brother died" Hannibal said._

 _"How did you know that my brother is dead?"_

 _"Your listing reads"_

I looked at my personal data in more detail. I didn't find there any information about my brother's death. Foot was cut surgically from him. Hannibal was a surgeon. My brother has a psychiatrist. Hannibal keeps the kitchen downstairs to human organs. I got into the match. I had studied the case and the ruling shocked me. My brother's murderer lived in front of my eyes. I heard someone speaking to me. Will stood in the doorway. I looked at him in horror. "I figured out. Hannibal Lecter killed my brother and took his feet"

* * *

"Lucidity moment may be the world's most terrifying thing. What are you planning?" Alana asked, standing Jack's office. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Dr. Bloom," Jack said while sitting behind the desk. "I don't think that you know," Alana said, and sat down opposite Jack. "You don't fool me, Jack"

"I'm not trying to trick you"

"You're lying. You all are lying," Alana said.

"What do you believe is going on?"

"What do I believe? What do you believe? Do you believe that Will killed Freddie Lounds?"

"I don't"

"Do you believe that Chilton was Ripper?"

"The evidence was ..."

"Stop lying, Jack! Do you believe moving the pieces to very cleverly"

"What has changed, Alana?"

"I no longer feel confident that I know Hannibal Lecter. You also don't know him, though you think knows. You also will not know Will or Natalie. You going to lose again, Jack! Unless you have already lost," Jack was silent for a moment. "I want you to come with me," he stood up and Alana went after him. They went to the room where the woman stood up. "How's my funeral?" Freddie Lounds asked Alana, who was shocked.

* * *

I opened Lecter's office door and I stepped inside. I closed the door behind me. Hannibal sat at his desk writing. "Hey, Natalie," he said rised his eyes on me. I stopped a little way through the door. "You killed all those people, of which Will accused," said neutral. "Yes," Hannibal said, and he wasn't surprised at all. "You managed to do well enough," I walked closer. "Have you told Jack Crawford?" He asked.

"No" I said after a while.

"Why not?"

"Because I was hoping that it wouldn't be true"

Hannibal nodded his head, and put the pen on the table. He stood up. "Now you know the truth"

"Do I?" I asked in disbelief.

"All you know about that night is true, except for the final," Hannibal walked closer. "You think I'm guilty of murder, but I was only involved in them." He said and I walked to the large window to the foreground. "No one else is no more a killer than you" Hannibal said, and I heard him following me. "I'm not a murderer!" I exclaimed, looking at him. "Then who?" He asked, and I turned my gaze back to the window. "If you tell Jack, you destroy my future," Hannibal said. I didn't answer. "Do I need to call my lawyer?" He asked. _Yes_. I looked up at him and he looked at me. I rolled my head. "No one should know this," Hannibal said, and I turned my eyes to the window. He pressed him palms on my shoulder. "We doing right," he said. I noticed one thing. Hannibal didn't know it, that I remember absolutely everything about that night, what he did to me. He tried to manipulate me and thought he had obtained it. He killed my brother. I must begin a life-threatening game, starting with the fact that I kill Hannibal Lecter.


	10. Manipulation Game

**Manipulation game**

Hannibal sat at his desk and stopped writing, upon hearing of the floor squeak. He turned and without warning a man attacked him. Self-defense Hannibal grabbed the table to the printing house and struck the man further. The man staggered back and was coming again toward Hannibal, but he nimbly dodged the attack, grabbed the man's hand and professional twist twisted the arm. The man cried out in pain and then Hannibal knocked him to the ground. "Who is behind this attack?" Hannibal asked and found lying on the ground a man who's face was full of bruises. The man didn't answer. Hannibal weighed his leg man's arm, which had a broken bone. The man cried out in pain. "Someone agent! She didn't tell me her name!"

* * *

I walked in the hallway into FBI academy. "Natalie," I heard Hannibal's voice say behind me. "Yes?" I turned and stopped. "I feel like I found friendship in split screen mode. My vision of friendship on one side, the truth, on the other, "Hannibal blurted out. "I know the feeling," I replied neutral. "You have lied to me, Natalie," he said. He caught me. He knows. "I don't know when I would have lied," I said. "However, you understand stake in Beverly Katz's death and Will's proportion?"

"What's Will's proportion was then?" I asked.

"Beverly was killed in his turn. He's angry with himself as her murderer"

"And I'm angry, only her a murderer," I replied.

"You tried to kill me, Natalie. It feels bound to a personal. But if I'm Beverly's murderer, I'd appreciate your business"

"I'm as innocent to what you blame me, as you are to where I blame you," I said. Hannibal came closer. "I don't expect you to feel self-reproach or shame. You knew what you were doing. You made your own decisions. You were aware of your decisions"

"Do you think so?"

"I believe that you are now more aware than ever before. You found a way to hurt me. Let's see how many more are injured as a result of your actions, "he said, and then walked past me. I turned over my shoulder to look after him.

* * *

"Jack thinks you need therapy. Do you know yourself as well?" Hannibal asked when I sat opposite him in his office.

"I don't know," I replied very tight.

"You're mad at me," Hannibal said.

"Of course. Specifically, you threatening me today," I threw complicated.

"And you tried to kill me, but you dream about killing me continues"

"Yes"

"Tell me, how would you do it?"

"My hands"

"Then we have not forgotten apologies and - administration"

"We have forgotten many things. I found the truth about myself, when I tried to kill you"

"Evil is responsible for the offense to feel good"

"Yes,"

"I want to know, are you trying to kill me again"

"I don't want to kill you, Dr. Lecter. Not now, when at last I find you interesting"

* * *

I returned back my home. I left my keys on the table side and took off my coat and put it in the hanger. I stopped in the hallway. I wasn't alone. I felt it. I walked slowly towards to the kitchen. Was still gun belt on my hip. I was decal mass attached to a handgun, until I felt foreign hands my throat and flew back toward the freezer. I hit my temple strongly to man's temple and he staggered backwards. After beating him in the face and repeated the same with the other hand. He fell to the ground. I took the over the counter kitchen knife. "Who sent you?" I asked the man. He coughed in the ground. "Tell me the name!" I shout and walked towards him. "Who sent you?" I repeated, and crouched down to the ground, so that a man would tell something. He was only half-conscious. Fly into a rage when I received a reply. "Tell me the name!" I yelled, and I stabbed a knife after the man's stomach. Since then stabbed him over and over again. I had already figured out who sent this man. I saw him face. I stabbed man over and over again, until he didn't react in any way. I got up and looked neutral face at man, whom I had killed brutally. Hand wiped the blood off my face. Then I threw the knife in the sink and started to drag the body out.

* * *

I stood in the dining room end of the table and on the table was man, whom I have killed. Hannibal came into the dining room and looked neutral to appear. "I'd say we're even. I sent someone to kill you. You sent someone to kill me, "I looked Hannibal. "Draw"

"You can consider it an indication of reciprocity"

"In general, the spirit of deprivation is a taboo"

"We would be lost without dying," Hannibal walked closer and looked at the body. "Death opportunity to encourage us to great deeds. Did you kill him with your bare hands?" He asked, until he saw the bloody hands. It wasn't my blood. It was splattered stabbing. Hannibal asked me to sit, so I sat down when he went to pick up the container, which poured water. He sat beside me. I responded no longer in any way. He put my palms the water container and began to scrub the dried blood off my hands. I just looked into the void. "Don't cuddle up in yourself, Natalie. Stay with me. You should be satisfied. I am"

"Of course you are," I muttered.

"When you killed that man, did you fantasizing about killing me?" Hannibal asked and slowly I turned my eyes to him. "Death to motivate the majority of our actions and beliefs"

"I've never felt so alive as killing him"

"Then you owe him," Hannibal smiled. "How are you going to pay your debts?" He asked and turned to see the body.

* * *

I drove away from the crime scene, where I had left to killed body with Hannibal. Jack didn't seem to even doubt the fact that the murderer was his immediate circle, but he's a wise man. He realizes it soon. I arrived at the Verger's mansion at the request of Will's. Will led me to the infirmary door to the mansion, which was Hannibal's addition to the woman, who seemed to be upset and agitated. She rise to shake hands with me. She had known my coming. "Margot Verger," she said in name. "FBI agent Natalie Pierce," I introduced myself. "You asked for the agent here?" Margot turned to look at Will. "She's a good friend of mine," Will said. "And my patient," Hannibal said behind Margot.

"What do you want to tell?" I asked Margot, and she sat down.

"He would have been able to make it to the lookout. But my brother told me to leave a scar, "Margot said.

"He marked you?" Will asked.

"Mason wants to show that the act can't be canceled," Hannibal blurted out.

"Mason's existence can be canceled," Will snorted.

"I would lose everything with him. I have no other but him. Just as he wanted. He won. He always wins," Margot said.

"This doesn't make you human, but gives the opportunity to do so," Hannibal said.

"There is no solution. There is no response," Margot said.

"To move forward through doesn't allow only a few to think about. It is a reproach," I said.

"Show your brother how strong you are. Obvious him," Will said to Margot.

* * *

I sat opposite Hannibal in the office. "Mason is rude. And I think that rudeness is inconceivably ugly," Hannibal said.

"Are you think about eating him?" I asked.

"We should always try to eat the rude, if possible"

"Grown backwards to rude"

"Will you join me at the table?" Hannibal asked, and the question sounded disgusting. However, I didn't seem to sense the from the outside. I considered my words wisely: "You should kill Mason next appointment"

"It may be that he's trying to kill me"

"You have to kill him first"

* * *

"Hannibal has a personality, which we could learn from. Reasonably, of course," I said to Jack in his office. "I just want to catch him," Jack replied.

"He didn't give me anything, what the basis might work. He didn't admit anything, only recognizes the vagaries…"

"I need more. You killed the man, Natalie!" There is it came from. He knows.

"He tried to kill me!"

"Can you prove it? You stabbed body! Will was make Freddie Lounds' death of the circus. I'm taking a big risk! What have you not told me?" Jack trotted in front of me and I grope my hair.

"Hannibal trying to manipulate me to kill his patient. Mason Verger. But I can manipulate Hannibal to kill him"

"What Verger has done?" Jack stopped in front of me.

"Hannibal keeps him rude. It's sufficient motive. It's like murder, will release his lack of courtesy"

"You take risk a man's life," Jack went back behind his desk.

"It's not always about the best option, but operating"

"Don't let your empathy to mix your own desires, the desire what Lecter wants"

"I told you, Jack," I walked closer to him. "I can handle this. We need the right bait. When Hannibal's trying to kill Verger, I will arrest him. And you have two witnesses"

"It may be up to three. I'm too, able to do this, but you must continue to do what you do"

"I already play with him really dangerous game"

"But you have to continue it," Jack replied. I was going to say something against, but I think I get the hang of it. "You got something on your mind," I said.

"Come on," Jack went ahead.

* * *

I followed Jack to interrogation room. I went to the other side of the window. Hazel was already there. "I heard from Will what happened to you and that you remember now," Hazel said. "It was horrible," I replied. "We found the one who has the answers," Hazel said. Will just walked into the interrogation room, where sat a woman dressed in red and had blond hair. "Is that…"

"Yes. Dr. Lecter's psychiatrist, "Jack replied.

"You had reportedly hard to come by," Will blurted out to Bedelia and sat down opposite her.

"It was supposed to," Bedelia said.

"Thank you. That you visited me in the hospital. And ... what you said"

"I didn't say enough"

"Now you have the opportunity to tell all," Will smiled a little. "You have received immunity from prosecution prosecutor, and local authorities. The papers are here," Will pushed paper forward Bedelia. Bedelia glanced at them and transferred them to the side. "Let's talk about Hannibal Lecter" Will blurted out.

"Some psychiatrists need so much information that they are trying to come up with it yourself. How life-threatening, it is to the patient, who believes the data"

"You were Dr. Lecter's psychiatrist, not the around other way"

"So I assured myself. However, I was under the influence of Hannibal. That's what he did to you, made it very clear," Bedelia said, and paused. "That's what he did to Natalie Pierce, he made it very clear," she told reporters. I felt Hazel touching my shoulder. "To thee attacked. The author was a former patient of Dr. Lecter's. The patient died during the attack. He reportedly swallowed his tongue"

"It wasn't any longer to catch him"

"How do your patient exactly died?"

"I killed him," Bedelia said, and glanced at the window. To us. "I believed that it was self-defense. And up to a point it was. After that point, however, it was a murder. Hannibal affected me so that I would murder my patient. We need our patients"

"Are not you forced?" Will asked.

"Hannibal doesn't force. He persuades. Has he ever tried to persuade you to kill anybody?" Bedelia asked, and Will looked at her. His tongue was the same answer as I. "He's doing it yet. And it's something that you love. And you believe that killing is the only thing what you can do," Bedelia said.

Will leaned back in a chair. "How would you catch him?"

"Hannibal could lose his sense of self-satisfaction. He can lose to your superior tastes and cunning. Random whim. In this way he found to be"

* * *

"The situation is extraordinary, Natalie," Hannibal said while sitting opposite me. "There are extraordinary opportunities"

"For whom?" I raised my brows.

"For both of us"

"Is it Mason Verger opportunities?"

"Mason Verger is a problem. Problem solving is hunting. It's a barbaric pleasure, which is part of our nature. The pleasure that we can share"

"Kill him then," blurt.

"The matter is not so simple"

"You encourages dependency"

"Is that what I really do?"

"Didn't you done to Abigail, just so? You got her to wrest the spirit, so that she would be theirs owe you," I said, and Hannibal didn't respond. "You worry that I almost ruined my bound to Will. I ruined my bound to Jack. You don't want that in my life is nothing more than you"

"I wish you only the best"

"Don't…" I laughed. "Every experienced during your treatment is a good idea and is a personal victory"

* * *

"You've managed to avoid prosecution, then," Jack said, and sat down opposite Bedelia in the interrogation room. Bedelia smiled. "I gave you plenty of opportunity to tell the truth. But you escaped," Jack said.

"Why do you think the FBI could protect me? You aren't able to protect Will Graham. You can still do. And even worse, you weren't able to protect Natalie Pierce. Nothing makes us more vulnerable than loneliness"

"They are not alone," Jack said.

"Not so. Hannibal thinks Will is a murderer. Do you still believe that he's your murderer?"

"I have to believe," Jack replied.

"Hannibal's only offense for which I witnessed, was influential. Influential works best when we are not careful. Will Graham has been very careful"

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps Mr. Graham doesn't feel himself as good as Hannibal does"

"Will's, if any, is necessary to want to catch Hannibal"

"If you think that you have to catch Hannibal, it's because he wants you to believe that. Do not fool yourself into thinking that he would control what's happening"

* * *

"This isn't takes long," Will said and stopped in front of fireplace. Hannibal sat at his desk and turned to look behind the Will and a fire. "We will still insist on," Will said. "Jack already suspects now that you killed Freddie Lounds," Hannibal said.

"Then he suspects you, too," Will said, and on his tongue was Natalie's name, but he left the matter to mention.

"I know," Hannibal said.

"We should give him what he wants"

"You mean Chesapeake Ripper?"

"Let him bring the matter concluded," Will turned to look at Hannibal. "Reveal yourself. You have tormented him long enough. Let him see you clearly,"

"Jack has become my friend. I guess I owe him the truth," Hannibal turned away from the kind of Will and Will turned to look at the fire.

* * *

 **Next chapter is sequel to Opening chapter!**


	11. Bloodbath

**Bloodbath**

I seat Jack's office across from his desk. Jack read the letter, until he looked up at me. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter has invited me to dinner"

"He starts imaginations," I told.

"I have a listening device. Snipers on rooftops waiting for"

"He's trying to kill you in the kitchen, because it is practical"

"Hannibal keeps you and Will as his assistant. I see you and Will my assistant. When the time is at hand ... will you do what you have to do?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Jack isn't easy to kill. He has definitely a gun. He's a strong and well-trained. We must not waver," Will said while sitting across from Hannibal in his office.

"When you hear Jack's screaming, do you come running to the scene?" Hannibal asked. Will closed his eyes. "When the time is at hand ...," Hannibal said. "... will you do what you have to do?"

"Yes"

* * *

"What? Freddie Lounds is alive? "I repeated turn look Will's to Jack in the Jack's office. "Who else knows about this?"

"Alana," Jack replied.

"No one else?" I looked up Will.

"I don't think that Hannibal knows," Will replied.

"It may never know," I replied.

"Anyhow, we like any other person involved in this thing?" Jack asked.

"Keep away from the other," Will agreed.

* * *

I took the ground of cascading book booth, which Hannibal threw from the top, and I opened it. I looked at the pages in a minute. "That's are notes from me," Will said when he stopped next to me. "Yeah, it is," Hannibal blurted, glancing down. Then he went on with other notes of cleaning. I glanced at Will until I threw notes a fireplace. Hannibal descended the ladder and piled on the table notes. "Do your patients need these coming in after that?" I asked and glanced handgun at the table. "The FBI would carefully throught them. I will spare my patients to investigations," Hannibal threw into the fire the next note and looked at me. "Those were notes about you," he said and looked at the flames the outbreak of papers. "Extracting the former self is, and move the stone at a time. When we leave this life, Jack Crawford and the FBI behind us, I always have this place, "Hannibal said, Will threw the last notes of the fire.

* * *

Will sat at the table talking with Alana. "You have reignited some kind of trap, which you tempt Hannibal. How do you know he will not do the same for you?" Alana asked worriedly. "I don't," Will replied.

* * *

I sat at dinner in the dining room with Hannibal. I put wineglass down on the table. "Do you know what the image is, Natalie?" Hannibal asked. "Flying insect," I replied. "It's the last stage of metamorphosis," Hannibal said. "When a person becomes a fact for which has come," I continued.

"It has also used the term psychoanalysis. The image is imprinted on our subconscious mind of our love. We carry it with us throughout our lives"

"Ideally," I said.

"The concept of the ideal. I have a picture of you, just as you have to me"

"Neither is ideal," I said looking ahead.

"We're both too curious in order to be perfect," Hannibal said, and was silent for a moment. "Is the death of Jack's ideal?" He asked, and when I looked up at him. "It is necessary. That's what happens to Jack, is predetermined," I said and turned my gaze forward again and took a sip of wine.

"We could leave now. Today," Hannibal said, and I looked up at him. "We get Will, we would leave a message and we left the sector under age. It would be almost polite"

I was silent for a moment. "Then this would be the last supper"

"In this life," Hannibal turned his gaze away from me. "I offered a lamb"

"Sacrifice of lamb"

"I don't need to sacrifice anything. Do you?"

"I want that they know. If I would recognize Jack Crawford right now ..."

"I'll forgive you," Hannibal turned to look at me. "If Jack would say that all is forgiven, do you accept his forgiveness?"

"Jack doesn't offer forgiveness. He wants justice. He wants to see you. To see who you are. See what I have become" I told I was silent for a moment. "He wants the truth"

"A toast to the truth, then. And for all the consequences"

* * *

Kade Prurnell stood in Jack's office. "You incite him to the crime," she said.

"No one can incite to murder," Jack replied.

"Surely. You do so all the time. You broke the Dr. Lecter's rights and his property. The only involved in the investigation of individuals who have proven to have killed some have Will Graham and Natalie Pierce"

"They were in self-defense"

"FBI informant notified attracts Hannibal Lecter commit murder. This is outrageous. Lecter never judged. You don't think clearly"

"We have never come this close to catching this man"

"I understand that your wife is very ill. Your thoughts are elsewhere. After the investigation, the amount you to a neutral position," Kade said, and Jack looked at her for a long time. Until fell on the table a handgun and gave the shield on her hand.

* * *

"This is outrageous," Alana Bloom said, standing in front of Kade Prurnell's desktop. "What are you going to do with respect to Hannibal?"

"I withdrew the passport and studied the house," Kade said.

"Hannibal already opened doors to the FBI. He keeps getting caught in the act and Natalie is the only one who has able to do it"

"Why she didn't say anything then?"

"Because he drugged Natalie!" Alana shout.

"Would Jack have been given to dump the whole department?"

"Yes. But Will, Natalie and Jack have the best chances to catch him"

"This man, whose Natalie Pierce killed in self-defense ..." Kade placed the images in front of Alana. "He was stabbed. Self-defense has its limits. Jack Crawford agreed to this and hid it from us"

"Natalie didn't want to expose selves"

"Reality doesn't disappear just because it ceases to believe. Jack Crawford used his shield wrong"

"Miss Prurnell. They are desperate," Alana said.

"They broke the law. I'm going to bring charges against them"

"They're not going to stop"

"That's why they catching"

"Jack knows what he need to do. It doesn't prevent him from doing what he must do"

* * *

"Hello?" Will answered the phone.

 _"It's Alana. Is Jack and Natalie with you?"_

"No, why?"

 _"You are under arrest warrant assistance for the offense of incitement. And Natalie man's murder. They're going to arrest Jack too"_

Will moved to the window, he noticed a car coming into the yard. _"Will?"_

"Goodbye, Alana," Will hung up and grabbed a handgun from under the table. He left through the back door out.

* * *

Hannibal cut vegetables and answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"They know,"_ Will said. Hannibal smiled. He ended the call.

* * *

Hannibal cut meat and couldn't miss Jack's steps approaching him. "Hey, Jack. You are coming early"

"I couldn't wait," Jack smiled.

Hannibal turned the knife block toward the Jack. "Would you be my help of cooking?"

Jack looked at the knives and then Hannibal. Jack still smiled. "I want to thank you for our friendship, Hannibal"

"The best thing about friendship is to understand and be coming understood. And absolute clarity," Hannibal looked at the mirror image of the meat knife.

"So this is the clearest moment of our friendship," Jack's hand brushed pocket of his jacket, and then Hannibal took the knife and threw it toward Jack. The knife struck Jack's palm on the back of his hand and the gun fell to the floor. Hannibal jumped over the counter while Jack pulled the knife from the back of his hand and was evading towards the Hannibal. He dodged smooth motion, and at the same time hit the floor of the gun farther away. Hannibal poking Jack towards the table edge and was hitting the knife in his face, but Jack had time to take a cutting board in front of his face.

* * *

Alana Bloom walked in the rain to Lecter's yard. The door was open. He quickly dug out her phone, and handgun. "I reported the gunshots," she announced to the phone. After the call, Alana walked inside.

* * *

Jack pushed the Hannibal display case closets and shards of glass fell to the floor. After that, he threw Hannibal's on the floor and tied by it tie around his neck and strangled with all our might. Hannibal's body began to languish, and when Jack loosened his grip. Hannibal grabbed his side on the fragments of glass and hit the Jack's carotid artery, which retreated suddenly and headed for the pantry. He slammed the door behind him and slumped to the ground, while blood flowed rapid. Hannibal slammed against the door over and over again.

* * *

I closed the umbrella on the Hannibal's porch and left my umbrella leaning next to the front door. I took my gun out and entered the dimly lit house. I walked through the Lecter's dining room to the kitchen. Retarder my steps and then I stopped. Hannibal crashed into the pantry door. "Hannibal!" I exclaimed, and my gun was raised in his direction. He straightened and then turned. White shirt spotted with blood. Blood in the face, two knives in his hands. The sight made me gasping for breath, but I remained steadfast. "Where's Jack?" I asked in a whisper. "In the pantry" Hannibal replied whisper back. "I wanted to avoid goodbye. Not to see, not to say. Maybe it would have been impolite", he said and took a step closer. "Stop!" I exclaimed, and he stopped, but looked at me with suspicion. "I know what you did to me," I said, and my voice trembled slightly. "I knew you were not blind," he replied, as if would have guessed what I was saying. "Go away, so I'll let you be. If you stay, I'll kill you. Think wisely, Natalie "

I tightened my grip on the gun. "I'd rather shoot you than I let you kill anyone anymore"

Hannibal looked closely into my eyes. "I know when you're lying"

"I'll shoot," I said between my teeth for granted. He did not move anywhere. I pressed the trigger. I did not see the bullet bounce off anywhere. I pressed again and again.

"I took your bullets," Hannibal said. Out of my mouth came a little breath, which was horrified. I began to retreat and then ran out of the kitchen. I ran towards the stairs to the next floor and third. I saw him coming after me, knives still in the hands. I ran into the room and lock the door behind me. I find quickly each draw retaliation and hands hit a handful of bullets. I downloaded the gun and ran to the other door out of the room. I did not hear any steps. I came aiming ready sharply corridor. It was dark. I walked slowly towards the stairs. Peeked over the railing to the second floor and then looked back. "I found more bullets!" I yelled. I heard sounds, which resembled a glass breakage. Someone flew in the window and I turned in the direction of the stairs. I could see a small glimpse of the person who fell out of a window in the next room. Alana. Then I felt a hand of my neck, who came behind me and hold my neck grabbed a stranglehold. In the same reaction I had pressed the trigger, and the bullet splashed through the window. The gun fell out of my hand, and I grabbed my hands on his hands and tried to teareth it off. Then, the person pulled me to himself over and tilted my head up, so I could see his face. Then, my feet slipped from under me and I fell stairs down. My head thud strongly onto the floor. Steps approached. I saw Hannibal walking of stairs down, but there was no knives anymore. I had time to see his stall next to my head and then all blacked.

* * *

Will jumped out of the taxi. He walked Lecter's yard. He saw Alana lying on the ground, and he ran to her. Alana was wounded. In the middle of the rain Will took off his coat and put it on top of Alana. "I need an ambulance at 5 Chandler Square," Will announced the phone. "Jack and Natalie are inside," Alana said, gasping for breath. Will pulled a handgun out. "Go," Alana said, and Will walked into the handgun loaded. When he reached the kitchen, he found himself at the pantry door pool of blood. Then he noticed Abigail, who was on the verge of weeping. Will fell dazed gun. "Abigail ..."

"I did not know what else to do, so I did what he told me to"

"Where is he?" Will asked. Abigail looked at him and didn't answer. Then Will felt someone was behind him. "You were supposed to leave," Will turned to Hannibal.

"We couldn't leave without you," Hannibal blurted out.

"Where's Natalie?" Will asked in a whisper.

"Resting," Hannibal replied, and hit the knife Will's stomach. Will gasped. Abigail was horrified. Then Hannibal pulled the knife out and pulled Will's hug occasions. " _Time did reverse. The teacup that I shattered did come together. A place was made for Abigail in your world. You understand?"_ Will rolled his head, without forgetting the pain.

" _A place was made for all of us, together,"_ Hannibal pushed Will further away, so was able to see him. "I wanted to surprise you. And you ... You wanted to surprise me, "Hannibal said, Will slumped to the ground and dragged leaning against a wall. He held the palm of hand on top of the blood seeping wound. "I let you know me ... see me. I gave you a rare gift. But you didn't want it"

"Did I?" Will got that it was said.

"You wanted to take my life"

"No. Not your life" Will gasped.

"My freedom then. You wanted to take it from me," Hannibal said. "Imprisoning me in the jail," he glanced at Abigail. "Did you think you could change me as I changed you?"

"I already did," Will looked at Hannibal.

"The fate and circumstances have brought us back to that moment when the cup breaks down. I'll forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?"

"No. Don't…don't do that," Will begged realizing what Hannibal was going to do. Hannibal put forth his hand toward Abigail. Abigail looked at him fearfully.

* * *

When I arrived in the kitchen, something splash on my face. Warm, thick blood. In front of me Abigail Hobbs crashed to the floor the throat open. Hannibal stood with his back to me. Will was lying on leaning on the wall. He noticed me. He held against the palm of his stomach. He has been stabbed! I took a shocked step closer, but Will rolled his head to me, despite the pain. Then Hannibal turned. "So you're awake," he blurted out as there would be nothing happened. I took off my eyes look from Will and watched Hannibal. "I'm more than awake," I replied to a colder tone. I glanced at Abigail lying on the ground with the throat of spilled plenty of blood. I knew this was the game of the method. If I would take any step in either direction to help Will and Abigail, Hannibal would make a move. I could just for a moment forget about Will and Abigail, that spot would be just me and Hannibal. He took a step closer, and then I took a step back. I continued to flow until the sink came against. I grabbed the first object that grabbed my hand closed behind my back and threw it toward Hannibal. Then I pushed the pace of the sink edge, encouraging myself running. Incidentally, I grabbed meat knife in the knife block.

* * *

I hit my back against the corner of the corridor. I heard around the corner of steps approaching. I felt my heart beating in my ears. I closed my eyes just once and came around the corner. I hit a knife to Hannibal, but he grabbed it his wrist. Still, I got the tip of the blade printed his collarbone want. With powerful blow knocked my temple to his temple and he staggered backwards. The knife fell out of my hand. I took a couple of steps forward, struck him in the face, but he dodged. Guard his attack by taking steps aside and when I got hit in his face, but he was fast. I crush in the wall. My head rattled off the wall and he hit my head on the wall yet again, until I had to necessarily be in my spot. "You wanted to surprise me," Hannibal said.

"You killed my brother ..." I said, and Hannibal didn't seemed surprised. "You're lying to me, just as you made me the same"

"All are liars, to some extent"

"Chesapeake Ripper took the victory sign of my brother"

"I knew that you were wise, that you determine the truth sooner or later"

"I don't even want to hear what you preparations of my brother. Why don't you then would take us all the victory signs? Jack, Will, Abigail ... Me. Jack ... is now seen it, what are you"

"Wouldn't it's a plan?"

"All nearly to know who Chesapeake Ripper is," I said, and I made a sudden movement. I caught standing next to a vase that was on top of the dresser and struck it on his head. I left to look behind me when I ran in the hallway. When I got to the ground floor I stopped only for a moment. I didn't hear an ambulance or police car sounds. Before I couldn't dig my phone out, I turned the handgun tightly in my hands. I was ready to shoot. Stab my stomach. Weary scream. The gun fell out of my hand. Hannibal pulled me against himself and the knife immersed in even deeper. I gasp my breath. "You are in shock. I don't want you to feel pain. After a while, you begin to feel dizzy, then put to sleep," Hannibal whispered in my ear. I started to resist anyway. "Don't resist. It's gentle. Like sinking into a warm bath," he said. I tried to push him away, but he struck the knife even deeper and screamed in pain. "I'm sorry that this happened, but each play has to stop," Hannibal said, and soothed. Tear slumped corner of my eye. The pain was searing. Then Hannibal diverged somewhat, so that got viewed me straight in the eye. "I admire your courage, but surely you understand that it's my time to go," he said. He looked scary in the dark. He waited for me to answer something. I was silent. I couldn't think of any other than the pain. "Go then," I got said. "But I'll be finding you, even if it lasts for how long. And when I find you, I'll kill you with my own hands," I gasp my breath. "Oh, Natalie," Hannibal sighed and touched the palm on my cheek. I stood motionless. Then I felt him kiss me and new tears slumped corner of my eye. Then he pulled a knife strongly and I drain my knees. Hannibal put the bloody knife to the side of the table, grabbed his jacket coat rack and went out. The door opened, and Hannibal stepped out. On the front door blows fresh rain aroma. Alana was lying motionless outside the ground, but she still breathed. Hannibal stood at the rain until started walking forward. I grabbed a charged handgun and started walking weakest steps after him. When I walked out, rain watered my blond hair and wiped the drops of blood from my face. I stopped outside the gates, pavement. On the left hand pressed firmly wound on my stomach which blood dripping. In my right hand was a gun, and I raised it a shot readiness. He wasn't yet so far. My hand was steady. I will waste the last bullet. I pressed the trigger. The bullet hit forward, but went just wide. Hannibal stopped and turned to look back. Even though my hand was stable, it was still able to shake a little, which would explain passed by a bullet. I put right hand down. Hannibal looked straight into my eyes, I was able to sense it, even though he was several meters away. I was able to see him only disgust, but he smiled. Then he turned and went on his way. When he was no longer in sight and the silhouette even after no longer anything, the gun fell out of my right hand, I fell on my knees to the ground, I pressed the wound and gave permission to cry. Hardly I felt the tears, because the sky was raining rain drops. I turned my head to the Alana's direction. "Natalie!" I heard a woman's voice screaming. I turned my head in the direction of the sound. "Hazel ...", she ran towards me and looked with horror blood dripping wound. "I called an ambulance," Hazel squatted and began to press her hand my wound. I grunt in pain. "I tried to call Jack-"

"He's inside ... as well as Will and Abigail," I got said. "Go"

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Go now, hurry," I rush and Hazel rushed inside. I holder the palm on the wound when I dragged myself over to Alana. Alana still breathed, but not spoken. Neither do I have spoken, because there was no need. We weren't able to do so. Soon I heard the sounds of ambulances and they were stopped at the side of the gate. The nurses ran out of cars and brought Alana stretcher and went out leading the me toward the car. The rest went inside with the stretchers.

* * *

Around my stab wound was tied in several layers of gauze. Bleeding was suppressed. I felt empty. My wounds hadn't the deep, so I was lucky. I can continue my work right away, but I must not burden myself. I got out of the ambulance, to hear the sounds. Hazel walked out of the house. Behind her on a stretcher was Abigail. She lay motionless. Then I was shocked. Jack was brought out on a stretcher. The oxygen mask on his face. The blood still flowed in his neck. Jack was still conscious, because I felt him touching my hand. I turned toward the door, because I knew what was coming. Will. Bloody stretchers with the mask. Only barely conscious. They were then rushed by ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Hannibal sat in the plane and took up the champagne offered by the flight attendant. The woman next to him refused, but smiled. Hannibal turned to look at his psychiatry, Bedelia, until the focus to take a sip of champagne. Then he closed his eyes.


	12. When it time to make decisions

**When it time to make decisions**

 _Bedelia sat on the edge of the bed and the bathroom door opened. The man walked from the towel in front of his face. Towel slumped down when Bedelia loaded handgun. "What have you done, Hannibal?"_

 _"In what had to be"_

 _"You let them see you," Bedelia stated._

 _"Let them see enough"_

 _"How did it feel? To be seen"_

 _"Don't ask me wonderful, Dr. Du Maurier. I am no longer your patient"_

 _"Is Will Graham still alive?"_

 _Hannibal was silent for a moment. "Will Graham was not competent to such a thing to therapy"_

 _"What about the agent Natalie Pierce? Is she alive?"_

 _Hannibal looked Bedelia deterrent. "It's not your subject"_

 _"I see clearly your feelings towards her"_

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"I don't"_

 _"I wouldn't kill you"_

 _Bedelia looked at Hannibal for a long time, until she fell a handgun seem connected._

* * *

I held in my hands the French dictionary. I came upon a handwritten translation of open maltese. Ris de veau, meant sweetbread. I realized it. Slammed the book shut. When I turned, I exclaimed anguish. Stab my stomach. I crushing between the bookcase and that man. I didn't see his face, but recognized his voice. He dropped my handgun on the floor. I gasp my breath. "You are in shock. I don't want you to feel pain. After a while, you begin to feel dizzy, then put to sleep," he whispered in my ear. I started to resist anyway. "Don't resist. It's gentle. Like sinking into a warm bath," he said. I tried to push him away, but he struck the knife even deeper and I screamed in pain. Shook back behind the glass display case, which received shiver of pain even more my body. Still knife in my stomach, he put me gently to the ground. "You are unique, I admire your courage," he pulled a knife out of a strong and I grunt pain. Then a knife approached menacingly toward my heart. "I think I could eat your heart"

My eyes flew open and I got up to sit out of breath. My heart smote hard. Between the curtains were digested with a little sunshine. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand. It was six in the morning. I realized that my alarm clock had wake me up. Thank God. Alarm saved me from a terrible nightmare in the end, that seemed real. I scrambled to the edge of the bed and instinctively felt the movement my scar in the stomach, former stab scar. There's only been a week, and I'm not able to get rid of nightmares. I walked over to the chair and threw robe back of upon. I opened the curtains and started walking downstairs. I picked up the morning mail, which was among the clutch. A strange time for letters. Nevertheless, I walked inside, because the air felt chilly, even though the sun was shining. I left the morning paper on the kitchen table, and I focused on that letter. The envelope was fine handwriting written on my name. Opened the envelope and took out the letter.

 _Dear Natalie,_

 _In recent news is time. How are you? Give consent blow was not fatal, but I think that you have already knew it. Will's status is sure to be more serious. Here, where I am, it's very beautiful. You will like it. But circumstances don't allow the time to write a longer letter. I look forward to seeing you._

 _\- Hannibal Lecter_

I looked at the short letter for a long time. I could feel the shivers along the spine. I could stare at the name at the end of the letter. It's got a horror and rage coming through me.

* * *

I returned to the academy after three hours of awakening. I looked at Jack's offices through the door, which was quite empty. I turned my head away and completely take fright. Hazel was standing in front of me. "Damn"

"Sorry," Hazel said. "Are you okay?" She looked at my face.

"I'm all right," I replied. "Is there any news to the hospital?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hazel said a regretful.

"I will kill Hannibal, if Will doesn't wake up," I muttered in looking at Jack's offices.

"There is still hope," Hazel said. "Shall we go though the cafeteria?" She suggested. I answered yes, because I knew that Hazel wanted to cheer me up.

* * *

I seat FBI – Academy's cafeteria opposite the Hazel. I looked at the cup. "Tell me when you're ready," Hazel asked calmly. "I've seen recently, nightmares," I told.

"About bloodbath?" Hazel asked.

"I see always the same nightmare, but it changes a little every time" I told and I could feel the horror, when I wake up in the early morning.

Hazel became increasingly worried. "You always see when Lecter stab you, right?"

I looked at the coffee cup to Hazel. "I was so close," I said quietly. "He just twisted to our advantage. I realized it earlier. I was so close that I had to catch Hannibal, so close! And now he's somewhere on the run! " I found myself resisting the cafeteria's people turn to look at me. Hazel glanced at them once and turned to me. "He will catch up," Hazel assured. I pressed the palm of the hand on my forehead and then I grope my hair. "He knows everything about me. None of us is unlikely to be smarter than him, but I do know that he didn't want to kill me."

"It's certainly a reason," Hazel had doubts.

"There's a reason," I assured. "And it terrifies me like hell"

Hazel was silent for a moment. "He loves you," she realized.

"And what he plans to do next? It's precisely because I have to catch him this time," I said. "I received a very nice mail in the morning and when I mentioned the nice, it's not"

"What do you mean?" Hazel frowned. I dug a letter to my bag and showed it to Hazel. I didn't let her touch it. I showed only the envelope with my name and I was taken by letter raised. Hazel took a long time in the beautiful handwriting written my name. "I have to take this to Brian and Jimmy admissible. That is why I can't let you touch this"

"I understand," Hazel said. "What did he write?"

"There is no such thing, which might suggest where he is at the moment. Of course, he didn't even disclose it to me. Expect to our meeting, "added the bitter tone.

"Brian and Jimmy sure find some of that," Hazel nodded toward the letter.

"Other than my fingerprints," I added.

* * *

Bedelia had run off the Museum to pack up her stuff. Now she would go and tell the FBI where Hannibal is. Bedelia was leaving the house, but to her great shocked Hannibal stepped inside the house behind him was Anthony Dimmond, who was previously had for dinner. Hannibal closed the door behind him. Bedelia was no escape route.

* * *

Hazel sat in the research room stool table on the other side. I looked next to Brian and Jimmy examine the letter. There was a long silence, because they seriously studied it intently. Then Brian opened his mouth: "There is nothing between you and Dr. Lecter's fingerprints"

"Isn't nothing to support the conclusion that he was?" Hazel asked.

"No," Brian replied.

"He clearly could not assume that this is going to the FBI for examination," Jimmy added, and gave the letter back to me. "You should be keep this safe"

"I know," I replied, and I accepted the letter.

"Beautiful places are many," Hazel remarked, meaning a small hint of the letter. I noticed someone going over the research room. I left the room without saying anything. "Hey!" Exclaimed the man back. "Where the hell have you been?" I snaps when Tiernan turning towards me.

* * *

Bedelia watched when Dimmond fell on he floor face with blood. She heard Hannibal asking her for something. "What?" Bedelia asked. "Are you going to observe or participate in?"

"Observe," Bedelia said gently. Her heart pounded. She would come to see the murder in front of her eyes.

"You said that you only want to observe. This is just patience, Bedelia," Hannibal took steps closer. "Do you know what he could do?"

Bedelia was not able to match.

"This is what you could ever expect," Hannibal looked at the door and then crawling Dimmond. Tears threatened to drip Bedelia eye corner. "Yes," Bedelia said quietly. "That is patience," Hannibal blurted out to her. Dimmond was reaching out his hand from the door handle. Hannibal walked a swift steps towards him and twisted Dimmond's necks. Bedelia closed her eyes. She was able to hear how the bones were broken. Then she looked terrified when limp body slumped on the floor.


End file.
